How It Came To Be
by Kuroneko6
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been happily married with 3 children. Things seemed to be going fine until Namine comes home with an assignment about Axel and Roxas' relationship. How exactly did Axel and Roxas get together and manage all these years? M for a reason
1. Prologue

**Hillo…again. Yet another idea that came to me. This came to me playing with my Axel and Roxas Sims. I have two sets; one adults and one teenagers.**

**Just a little background info – Axel (37) and Roxas (36) have been married for 13 years, adopting 3 children; Naminé (16), Demyx (14) and Xion (7). Roxas is Chief of Staff in the Medical career while Axel is a Celebrity Chef. Naminé and Demyx go to a private school while Xion is still in a public. **

**Summary – Naminé comes home after school with an assignment based on how Axel and Roxas met, what their childhood was like, the school they went to, things like that, including when they married.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own plot. Idea came from playing the Sims.**

**Warning – there may be some swearing and violence**

Axel looked up at the clock on the wall beside the fridge. 1 o'clock. Naminé and Demyx would be home any minute, and Axel going to work in an hour. He had just finished making chilli cone carn. It was a ritual sort of thing for Axel to make lunch for the kids while Roxas slept. Roxas himself had only just come home about three hours ago from his shift at the hospital and passed out the second he got in the door.

After setting the plates on the table, the sound of the front door opening alerted Naminé's and Demyx's return. "We're back!" They called. The kitchen, dining room and sitting room, was all one big area. Roxas insisted it be that way when they built so it would be more welcoming to their guests.

"Welcome back. How was school?" Naminé and Demyx set their homework down on the kitchen counter and sat down at the table with Axel.

"It was good" Demyx answered, already digging into his lunch. Demyx got his eating habits from Axel after watching him non-stop as a toddler.

"I got an assignment today" groaned Naminé as she picked at her food. "It's not a big one, and it's due next week."

"What's it on?" Axel asked in between mouthfuls of lunch. His eating habits also included eating with his mouth full but somehow still making sense.

Naminé perked up slight. "Well it's really interesting actually. It's about you and mom." Demyx choked on his food, laughing when the food dislodged itself.

"Roxas will kill you if you say that around him." Naminé punched her brother's arm.

"But Roxas _is_ kind of like a mom right? I mean, dad was the one who proposed, and I can tell he's the more dominate one." Now it was Axel's turn to choke, coughing several times and having Demyx to give his back a good thump to swallow his food properly.

"Demyx has a point." Axel cleared his throat. "Roxas hates being called the 'mom' of the family. Trust me, I called him that once and I was sleeping on the couch for a week until I apologized." Naminé giggled.

"So that's why. You said you were just too tired to go up two flights of stairs." Axel merely shrugged, finishing off his lunch.

"So what kind of questions will you be asking?" Naminé fetched her homework from the counter, pulled out the sheet of questions from her folder and handing it to Axel.

"Just things like how you met, who proved themselves to the other, your first date, you know things like that." Naminé continued eating as Axel read the assignment. One thing she forgot to mention brought a low laugh from Axel. "What is it?"

"Have you read this thing through? One of the questions asks when our first time was." Naminé visibly blushed while Demyx burst into laughter, his head on the table and hitting it with his fist.

"No, I read it. Mr. Leonhart said you didn't have to answer that question in too much detail. Just the date, or if you can remember what you did that day" she shrugged, obviously embarrassed at the question.

Axel sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost time to head to work, but now he didn't feel like going. He still had those four days of vacation left to use, why not use them now? He had no other reason to use them.

Laying the paper on the table Axel picked up one of the many phones lying around the house. Dialing his work, he explained to his secretary he wouldn't be in for the next few days. He also took it upon himself to call the hospital and do the same for Roxas, except he got an earful of the head nurse screaming into the phone. He knew working at a hospital would be tiring so he explained that Roxas needed his well deserved rest. Granted now the nurse wouldn't stop screaming, Axel was forced to raise his own voice and slam the phone down.

Astonished, Naminé and Demyx looked at each other and back at Axel. Not once had they witnessed him raising his voice at anyone. He was always so calm and collected that he never had to yell. Guess it just goes to show you, you don't know a person until you've seen who they really are.

"You didn't have to take the day off. Roxas is still upstairs; I could have asked him when he woke." Axel shook his head.

"No. If you're going to hear about how our life together was you should hear it from both of us."

"What's going on down here?" Surprised, Axel, Naminé and Demyx turned to see Roxas walking towards them rubbing his eye. He was still visibly tired with deep black circle under his eyes. The blonde was still only wearing the bottom of his pajamas, exposing his well toned muscles from his training, and his hair was a complete mess.

Axel took the tired blonde into his arms. "What are you doing up? You're tired." Roxas gratefully returned the embrace.

"Despite being on the third floor, I could hear you yelling." Roxas looked up at Axel with worrying eyes. "What's wrong? You never raise your voice." Axel kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. Just a bad conversation on the phone."

Roxas rested his head against his husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Please tell me you didn't ring the hospital."

"Sorry…but you need the rest. The head nurse just wouldn't get it through his head." Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"He's such a nuisance. I would fire him in an instant if I could."

"I thought you were Chief of Staff? Can't you?" Roxas shook his head.

"He's a transfer you could say. He's working with us for the next few months before he can go back to Hollow Bastion."

"Should have known he'd be from there" Axel grumbled. "Anyway, setting that aside, Naminé wants to ask us a few questions." Roxas raised his head and stepped away from Axel. He knew exactly what those questions entailed.

"Axel…I'm not going down that road again" he warned.

"You don't even know what the questions are" Axel challenged.

"It's called parent-teacher interviews Axel, the one _you_ were unable to go to last semester. Why? You never fucking told me!" Roxas covered his mouth. He didn't know where that came from. It just slipped out. This wasn't going to end well. He could see the fire in Axel's eyes. "Naminé, Demyx…go pick up your sister."

"But–" began Naminé.

"Just do it!" The teens hurriedly grabbed the key to the car from beside the fridge and ran out the door, slamming it behind them.

"You don't think I wanted to go? Of course I wanted to go! I was just too busy!"

"Busy with what! How could you have been busy! You weren't working that day, there was no other previous engagements arranged for that day. So where the hell were you!"

"There was something that I needed to do! Is that so wrong!"

"It is when I was waiting for my husband to show up for over an hour!" Something wet slid down Roxas' face. Confused he touched his cheek to see it wet. He was crying. It's been so long since he's cried. "Marriage is about trust Axel. If I can't trust you enough–" Roxas fell to the floor, landing on his side. Eyes wide and fearful, he held the side of his face. It stung like nothing he's ever felt in a long time…Axel just hit him.

Eyes wide himself, Axel looked at his closed fist. He was shaking, scared. What had he done? He bent down near Roxas, holding out his hand. "Roxas…I didn't…I wasn't…" Roxas only moved away from him, tears making a streamline down his face.

"So this is what it's come to? Us fighting over the past? I thought we'd been over this Axel" Roxas sobbed.

"I know, I know." Tear started forming in Axel's eyes. On one of the marriage vows Axel wrote, he promised never to raise a hand to Roxas under any circumstance. "I wasn't thinking…please Roxas don't…"

Roxas sat up, facing away from Axel. "The life we have here is too good to be true. I should have known something would happen. Something always does when I'm happy." Roxas broke down. "Why is it always me! Every time something seems to be going in the right direction it fucks up at the last second and I'm left in a heap on the ground." Despite himself, Axel turned Roxas around and pulled him close. "Let go!" Roxas struggled to free himself from his husband. Problem was Axel was much stronger than he was.

After a minute or two of struggling Roxas gave up, crying into Axel shoulder. "Why is my life so messed up?" Axel rubbed Roxas' back lovingly.

"Your life is perfect Roxas, never doubt that…It's my life that's in the gutter not yours. You could have easily left it there but you didn't, and why was that?"

"That's because I love you Axel, and I always will."

"And you know, no matter what happens, I love you to the bitter end. Why is it hard for you to see that?" Roxas shook his head, sitting back slightly but looking away from Axel.

"I've always seen it. It's always there…but something's blocking it Axel." Axel held Roxas again, closer this time. "It's the past isn't it? The one Naminé wants to learn everything about."

"I thought…that maybe…this would be the best time to talk about it. After all, we _did_ promise that some day we would tell our kids."

"I guess that day has come quicker than we expected." Roxas forced a small laugh mixed with sadness. "Go out and let them in. I'll get an ice-pack." They stood. Roxas walked over to the freezer, pulling out an ice-pack and wrapping it in a tea towel. Axel opened the front door to see Naminé, Demyx and Xion playing Tag out the front.

The scene was quite amusing really. Xion was It and trying to catch Demyx who decided it would be best to climb one of the trees. Did that stop Xion? Of course not! Xion was the more determined child of the three and climbed up after him. Axel laughed at the sight. Demyx was trying to climb back down but Xion had him cornered. Naminé was sitting on the surrounding wall panting to catch her breath and laughing also.

Once back on the ground, Xion spotted Axel leaning against the door frame. Pure joy on her face, Xion burst into a full run, jumping up for Axel to catch her. "Daddy!"

"Hey Xion. Have fun in school?" Axel held her in his hip with Xion's arms around his neck.

"Yep. It was lots of fun. Me and Train played Hide 'n' Seek." Train was her adopted cousin on Roxas' side of the family. Roxas' other brother, Sora, is in a similar marriage with Riku. Before they considered adoption, Roxas had them as babysitters every time they left for the night or a weekend. It wasn't until after babysitting Demyx that they finally decided on it. They adopted a young teen named Beyond, and two toddlers they named Train and Kairi. Axel was slightly amused when he heard it.

Xion looked inside the open door, spotting Roxas with the ice-pack on his face. "What happened to Mommy?"

"Xion we've been over this; you can't call Roxas 'mommy'."

"But why?"

"Because–"

"No Axel." Axel turned to face Roxas at the door. "It's fine. If that's what I am to them, that's what I'll be known as." There was a slight smile on his face, one Axel thought he's seen somewhere before. "Come on" Roxas took Xion from Axel. "Your Uncle Sora has a surprise for you at his house." Xion yelled in excitement and ran towards the car. Spending time with her uncles and cousins was one she never forgets.

"No he doesn't" murmured Axel. Roxas smiled.

"I know. But Xion shouldn't know yet. I'll be back soon." Roxas gave the ice-pack to Axel with a quick kiss on the cheek. Naminé handed Roxas the keys and watched them drive off.

"Mom's still in his pajamas" giggled Naminé. Demyx shrugged and went inside. "There's something you need to tell us isn't there." Axel's shoulders dropped.

"I won't lie and say everything is fine, but…that assignment of yours brought back some terrible memories…It's about time we share them with you." Axel led them inside and upstairs where the family room was situated.

"Were they really that bad?" asked Demyx as he spread himself on one of the couches, only to have Naminé sit on his legs, obviously not going to move. Axel on the other hand stayed standing near one of the large windows, looking out at the hills in the distance.

"I've done some terrible things to Roxas in the past and yet he's still here…I'm actually surprised he hasn't left me." Naminé jumped up.

"Don't say that! Mom loves you very much! I've seen how he looks at you. There's nothing BUT love." Axel could only smile at his daughter's actions. It's true. Ever since their marriage, and ever since they first adopted Naminé, Roxas has only been getting happier and happier. Axel was sure something was wrong and he was hiding it, but after so many years together, Axel stood wrong.

"Yea…he does don't he." It was more a statement than a question.

"You feel the same way right?" Demyx was also standing, both of them walking over to their dad. "You still love him?" Axel smiled and held his kids, receiving the embrace back full force.

"I could never be happier to have all four of you in my life. And yes, Roxas has been, and always will be, the love of my life and I couldn't ask from someone else."

Axel jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, relieved to find it was only Roxas with a soft smile on his face. "Have you started yet?" Axel shook his head.

"I was waiting for you to come back." Roxas ruffled Naminé's and Demyx's hair, earning a wail of complaints. "Come on. Story time." Naminé and Demyx sat on one couch with Axel and Roxas sitting on the one opposite, a small circular coffee table sitting in between.

"Well, where shall we begin?" asked Roxas.

"The beginning is always the best place to start" Axel commented. Roxas chuckled. "Well, Naminé is our little interviewer, what do you want to know first?"

Naminé thought for a moment. So many questions ran through her head but one in particular stood out. "Well, how did you two meet?"

**And there you have it. This is sort of like the prologue you could say. To sum it all up, from here on end we'll be looking at Axel and Roxas' past and NO it is not the Organization XIII story. I think everyone knows that. It's something completely different and I hope you enjoy ^_^**


	2. First Meeting

**From here on out this'll be set in Roxas' and Axel's past, about 20 years ago.**

**So no one's confused – Axel (17), Roxas (16), Sora (19), Aqua (41) and Terra (40) are Sora and Roxas' parents, Kairi (40) is Axel's mother, Riku (20) is Sora's best friend. There are also mentions of Ven (Roxas' twin who passed away. You'll find out how further into the chapter)**

**Disclaimer – Don't won Kingdom Hearts. I own the plotline. Idea came from playing Sims.**

**Warning – there is swearing**

"Okay…yes…oh you poor thing you-…no that's fine…when?...No Terra can-…alright see you soon." Aqua hung up and sighed heavily.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked from his spot on the couch, watching a cartoon on the TV.

"It's my friend Kairi, you remember her?" Roxas scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"You mean that woman with the red hair down to her shoulders and these bright blue eyes like Sora's?" Aqua nodded. "I can sort of remember her. She gives me sweets every so often if we bump into each other."

"Yes that's her. Do you remember her son?" Roxas shook his head. "Well their house was caught in the fires on the other side of town. Most of their possessions are gone and need a place to stay a while." Roxas turned the TV off and stood up, following his mother into the connected kitchen.

Their house wasn't over huge, but it wasn't small either. The kitchen, dining and sitting room were all one big room. When you enter the house, to the left was the sitting and dining room, straight ahead was a door to Roxas' room and right of that door, around the corner, was the kitchen; small and slightly cramped but big enough to maneuver around. From the kitchen, directly ahead were two doors; one for the back garden and the other into the bathroom. Around the corner of them was another two doors leading to the master bedroom and a spare bedroom.

"So they're staying here? For how long?" Aqua shrugged and pulled one of her many cookbooks from the shelf above the cooker.

"For as long as it takes. Kairi is like a sister to me so no matter what happens I need you to be supportive for the next while okay?" Roxas nodded and rummaged through the fridge. Every so often Roxas would help his mother make the dinner as a way to improve his skills and keep himself occupied whenever there was nothing interesting to do. "Oh, have you heard from Sora yet? He was supposed to be back over an hour ago to help with dinner."

"No he hasn't said anything since this morning." As Roxas chopped up the onions, the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. "Speak of the devil…Sora says the collage faculty meeting went overtime and the class is staying back for extra work." Roxas stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Yea that'll be the day. He just wants to be with that Riku guy." Aqua laughed at her son's tone.

"Oh leave your bother be. This is the first time in ages since Sora's spoke to anyone so give him some credit. Anyway, tell him to be home soon because we're going to have guests." Roxas rolled his eyes and picked his phone out again, quickly typing the message and slightly changing it so he would get home faster. But then again, Sora could see through any phony message and would most likely stay longer just to piss Roxas off.

"So when does dad get back?"

"He won't be back until early tomorrow morning." The onions and garlic sizzled in the pot. "He has recruits to train remember?" Roxas laughed.

"You mean the ones where he had them use bread instead of rifles? I can't believe that actually worked." Aqua laughed as well. Apparently there was a rebellious troop of recruits that just wouldn't sit still. As a form of training, Terra forced them to use baguettes instead of rifles. They were soon known as 'The Baguette Brigade'.

Before they knew it, dinner was soon finished with Roxas setting the table. "Hey, will they be here for dinner?" Aqua shrugged as she dished out the spaghetti.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say how long she would be, so set out the cutlery just in case."

Half way through dinner the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Roxas stood and raced to the door. He didn't know why he ran seeing it was just across the room, but the liked to run. He seemed to be doing that lately. Opening the door he offered a friendly smile to the woman at the door.

On the porch stood Kairi, holding a small bag of what little things they had left. Behind her on the steps was a male around his age, maybe older with his head cast down. He was tall and lanky. What appeared to be red hair sticking behind him was covered in black. He too had a small bag with little in it. Strange thing was, he looked familiar from somewhere. School maybe?

"It's nice to see you again Roxas" said Kairi with a small smile of her own.

"Come in. Mom and I made dinner just a little while ago so it shouldn't be too cold." Roxas ran over to the kitchen to heat up the food while Aqua went to greet her 'sister' with a hug.

"Kairi, it's so nice to see you again, but on such horrible circumstances." Kairi gratefully returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry for putting such a burden on you."

"No, no you're not. You and Axel are more than welcome here." The sound of something smashing came from the kitchen. "Roxas! Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm okay…I just dropped a glass…Heh, didn't grab it right." Roxas quickly cleaned up the mess on the kitchen ground as Aqua came into view. Now was not the time to get freaked out and have tears run down your face.

Aqua took the pan and brush from Roxas and knelt down next to him. "Roxas, baby it's alright." Aqua took her son into her arms. "It's alight. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe." Roxas clung to his mother's arms, trying his best not to cry.

"But…but the sound…and Ven…and I didn't…" Aqua rubbed his back lovingly.

"It's not your fault. Ven is safe now where he is."

"Do you think…do you think he's watching us?" Aqua kissed his spiky golden hair.

"I'm sure he is. And I have no doubt that he's watching over you the most. You are his little brother who he loved the most of all."

"I miss Ven, mom." Roxas cried into his mother's shoulder.

"We all miss him baby. Why don't you go show Axel to the bathroom so he can have a shower? He was caught in the fire so he's covered in ash." Roxas nodded slowly and wiped his eyes.

"Yea…okay. Axel!" Roxas stood up as Axel came into the kitchen.

"Y-Yea?" Axel's head was still bent, refusing to show his face. Roxas took hold of Axel's hand and pulled him to the other side of the house. There was no resistance, like the redhead wanted to be dragged away.

Roxas opened the door to the bathroom, flicking on the light. The light bounced of the bright blue tiles of the wall and floor. "Sorry it's so bright. The previous owners had a slightly blind daughter so the whole house was brightly coloured." Axel didn't say anything in reply, making Roxas feel slightly awkward. "Well…I'll just let you shower. The clean towels are on the rack." Roxas turned to leave but Axel grabbed his arm. "Something wrong?"

Axel was silent. "Could you…you stay…here with me?" he muttered. Roxas blushed. "I just want some company…I lost everything." Roxas' face dropped. Sure Aqua just told him not long ago that they lost everything, but hearing from Axel, the one who was actually caught in the house, was really something else.

"Um…yea okay. I'll just stand outside while you get in the shower."

"You'll come back right?" Axel hand tightened its grip on Roxas' arm. "You're not going to leave me behind?" Roxas eyes widened. There was something else besides the fire that's caught Axel in a strange loop.

"N-No. Why would I do that?" Axel didn't say anything and let Roxas go. Roxas exited the bathroom and shut the door. Axel was such a strange person is actually scared Roxas slightly. Something about the way he was acting just then was different than what he would expect someone who was caught in a fire to do. Then again, he might just want that company to calm his nerves.

"Roxas!" called Aqua. "I need you for a moment. Can you come here for a minute?" This wasn't good. Any second now the shower will turn on and Axel would expect Roxas to go back in and keep him company.

"Can it wait mom? I need to do something!" Roxas called back as the shower was turned on. _'Not good, not good.'_

"Baby you need to be here!" Roxas groaned. Why was there always something in conflict with another? Roxas smacked the back of his head against the door of the bathroom and opened it.

"Um…Axel…"

"I heard…you can go. Your mother needs you" said Axel sadly from the shower. Roxas felt guilty as he closed the door again, saying he'll be right back.

Aqua and Kairi were sitting at the table, looking troubled. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked when he sat down next to his mother. She didn't say anything but sighed. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" he said solemnly.

"No it's nothing bad" explained Kairi. "It's just about Axel. You saw how bad he looked when he came in."

"Where is this going?" Roxas asked a little too rudely, earning a small slap across the head from his mother. Truth was, Roxas never liked to hear the full story. It was always short, sweet and to the point for him.

"Axel's never been close to anyone but one person. I'm afraid to say it was the same person who set the other part of town on fire."

"WHAT!" Roxas jumped up slamming his fists on the table in pure anger. "How can you say that! That bastard should be in jail rotting! Why isn't he?"

"Because he got away." Roxas jumped at the new voice in the conversation. Spinning around, there was Axel with a towel over his head. Still with his head cast down Axel stood away from the table, tightly clutching the towel. "You have no idea know how betrayed I feel." Roxas clenched his teeth. His fists still lay on the kitchen table, glaring at Axel.

"How could you let yourself come so low as to believe someone as low as _him_? You're nothing but a pathetic, useless, piece of-"

Aqua jumped up and covered Roxas' mouth before he could continue. "Roxas don't you dare!" Roxas struggled to get away from his mother, but Aqua held a firm grip around his waist. "I want you to apologise to Axel right now young man!" Roxas bit down on Aqua fingers, forcing her to release his mouth.

"No way!" Roxas threw Aqua's arm from around him and advanced towards Axel. He stopped inches away from his still bent head. "Listen to me and listen well. That man is a worthless bastard and you know it. Forget about him, forget about the fire and FORGET about EVERYTHING!" Roxas stomped off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The dining room was silent. The only sound was coming from Roxas' room of him throwing anything he could get his hands on around the room, along with screams and yells of anger. Aqua sighed and turned to Kairi. "I'm sorry. Roxas has been on edge since the accident." Kairi shook her head.

"No it's okay." Kairi advanced towards her shaking son, taking him into her arms. "Roxas has had his fair share of trauma; I'm just upset he chose to expel his anger on Axel. And you two were getting along so nicely." Kairi kissed the top of her son's head. "You should stay will me tonight." Axel shook his head and backed away from Kairi.

"No. I…Roxas…" For some reason,, he was having a hard time finding the right words.

"Axel now is not the time for jibber jabber" Kairi said softly.

Axel just shook his head. "No! Really…Roxas was right…I should forget about him. He was using me from the beginning anyway, I was just playing along because I thought he meant it…Goodnight mom, Mrs. A." Axel stood outside Roxas' room until he heard the smashing, yelling and screaming stop. He had been informed on the way that he would be sleeping in Roxas' room because of the small house.

Aqua and Kairi took the hint and left towards the back door, feeling it was best to let the two figure things out for themselves.

Being polite, Axel knocked on the door. Upon hearing Roxas' small grunt of approval, he peeped his head in. Everything in his room was on the floor, picture frames were cracked and in pieces, clothes were hanging off everything, and in a heap on the floor was Roxas, crying. Both beds in the room were left untouched strangely enough.

"Roxas…"

"Please…just leave me alone."

"I want to apologise." Axel entered the room fully, closing the door quietly behind him. "Mom said you've had some hard times…so I owe you an apology." Roxas sat up quickly, his back towards Axel.

"Do you know why I had such a hard time?" he asked bitterly. Hearing nothing but the silence of the room he continued. "A few months back I lost my twin brother, Ventus, to a house fire. I was there with him…I could have done something to save him…but I didn't…I couldn't. I just froze in place and watched him burn!" Roxas stood up and wiped the falling tears from his face. "I lost the most important piece of me that day. I've never been the same." Axel stood there quietly. It was like the same for him. Even though the person who meant the world to him, was the one to cause him so much pain, he still felt something was stolen from him in that fire.

"I guess you _do_ know how I feel, if not _I_ don't know. I guess…"

"We're just the same…right?" Roxas slowly turned around and smiled. "We lost something in a fire, we both have tempers…we're pretty much the same really when you think about it." Axel chuckled and lifted his head to offer a grin of his own. "You're eyes are green?"

"Well yea. What did you expect?" Roxas shrugged.

"I dunno…I was thinking blue for some reason." Axel brought Roxas into a headlock and messed up his hair, the towel falling forgotten on the floor. "Ah! Lemme go!"

"No way! I'm having too much fun." Roxas freed himself from Axel's by jabbing him in the side and tackled him to the mess covered ground. "Oh no you don't." Axel switched their positions so he was straddling Roxas. "Who's the better one now?"

"Me of course" Roxas said cheekily. Axel only smirked.

"Go to bed you two!" came Aqua and Kairi's voices from outside the windows.

"Yes mom!" Axel and Roxas called back. Axel stood up and pulled Roxas with him. "So which bed is mine?"

Roxas motioned to the one under the window. "That one. It's mine. I don't want anyone to sleep in Ven's." Axel nodded in understanding and removed his shirt.

"Goodnight then." Roxas blushed at the sight of Axel's chest. He was pale and his lankiness showed. He wasn't very muscular, but there was evidence he was working out.

"G-Goodnight" Roxas said a bit too quickly for his own liking, mentally slapping himself. _'You are a complete moron you know that Roxas? How can a guy like that want someone like you?'_

**And there you have it. Their very first meeting. Hope it wasn't too boring. But meeting someone new for the first time usually is a boring experience until you fully get to know them. So it should get better from here on out. **

**Any confusion? Let me know a.s.a.p. so I can clear it up**


	3. A Cracking School Morning

**Yay third chapter. I'm on a roll here. Important announcement at the bottom so be sure to read it.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own plotline. Idea came from playing Sims.**

**Warnings – swearing, slight violence**

A week later, summer holidays had finally come to an end which meant going back to school for Axel and Roxas. School hours lasted from nine in the morning to one in the afternoon for High School students, while National School students stay longer until three. With summer now over, autumn would be kicking in any day and soon the leaves would be falling from the trees.

The sound of alarms rang through the house followed by long groans from Roxas. For Roxas, he was now classified as a senior so from now on he didn't have to go to roll call in the early mornings. For seniors, instead of roll call, there is a swipe machine located at the office where the seniors can swipe their student ID's and are listed on the computer's roll system.

Lazily switching the alarm off, Roxas forced himself to sit up and rub his eyes. "What kind of person wakes up at six in the morning?" he muttered tiredly to himself. Yawning, Roxas stretched. Curious to not get a smartass comment from his new redhead friend, Roxas looked over to his bed, only to find it empty. "Huh? Where'd Axel go?"

Fully awake, Roxas pulled himself out of bed and out of his room. The small house was very quiet and it was still slightly dark. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looked over to the bathroom thinking Axel just woke up early to the toilet. He smiled. Indeed the bathroom light was on and the sound of a razor was barely heard.

Curiosity taking over him, Roxas made his way to the bathroom and looked through the keyhole. Because of the small size and a low angle, Roxas could only see the shower, but judging by the red t-shirt and black jeans hanging on the railing, it was definitely Axel. _'Axel shaves?'_ Roxas questioned himself.

"Roxas what are you doing?" Roxas jumped in surprise, whacking his elbow on the door handle as he stood up to face his mother. Like Roxas, Aqua was still in her pajamas of a nightdress. "Well?" She wasn't angry or confused at Roxas' actions. In fact, it sounded like she was actually going to laugh.

"I was-well I was-I mean I was going to…" Oh why in the world did his own mother have to catch him sneaking a peek at Axel through a keyhole? Why couldn't it have been his father? That way they could easily laugh it off. But no. He was on night patrol with his squad and wouldn't be back before Roxas left for school.

Aqua smiled and laughed lightly. "It's alright" he said and kissed Roxas' messy hair. "This'll be our little secret." She winked and Roxas let loose a breath of relief. "Now let's have breakfast. Pancakes sound alright?"

"You bet! I'm going to go get changed." Roxas ran back to his room as he heard the bathroom door opening, now blushing. Axel would have heard everything between Roxas and his mother and would probably say something about it.

It was strange really. Since they're little spat at each other, Axel and Roxas have only grown a stronger bond. Granted now Roxas was constantly making a fool of himself in one way or another, Axel just shrugged it off and said nothing about it…apart from making a smartass comment about the incident that usually got Axel a slap across the face from Roxas.

Roxas dressed quickly. He was only in a public school so students were permitted to wear their normal clothes. Whether Axel goes to school or not is still a mystery to him. But judging by the normal clothes, Roxas guessed Axel went to a public school like him.

The smell of pancakes filled Roxas' nose as he opened the door. His mother was just setting the plates onto the table, each one filled with a pile of pancakes. Drooling over his mother's cooking, Roxas eyed the delicious food. One thing he didn't see was Axel standing right beside him, looking back and forth between the pancakes and Roxas.

"Are you just gonna stand there and fantasize about me half naked, or are you going to eat the pancakes?" Roxas jumped, screamed and blushed, all at the same time. Axel had to hold his poor ear after having an earful of Roxas scream. "You scream like a girl you know." Without another word Axel sat down at the table and ate.

Roxas was shaking. The blush was darkening and he could feel it. For once, Roxas wasn't thinking out the redhead in that way like normal. The pancakes just smelt too good he forgot Axel was currently living with them. And his scream! _'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! Oh why did I have to scream? I could have just yelled and smacked Axel across the face but NO! Oh I am sooo going to kill myself later.'_

Mentally kicking himself, Roxas sat across from Axel and ate as well. "So Axel, when do you go back to school?" Aqua asked as she herself sat down to eat. Axel thought for a moment and swallowed his mouthful.

"Tomorrow I think. Private schools get that extra day or two because of staff meetings." Roxas choked on his pancake, spitting it out. "You okay there Sunnie?" Was Roxas hearing correctly? Did Axel just say he goes to the private school just down the road from his?

Aqua nodded. "Well I'll be sure to double check on my way to work. Kairi has already left for work and won't be back until late. She has a series of tests she needs to run through I believe she said." Axel merely shrugged.

"She's always gone. Staying in the house by myself is nothing new. I'll be fine. I won't burn the house down." Roxas slammed the fork and knife down on his empty plate. "Sunnie?"

Roxas didn't make eye contact. "I'll clean up." Roxas grabbed his and Axel's empty plate and put them in the sink and running the water.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Axel whispered to Aqua. She nodded solemnly.

"I don't know if he's told you, but Roxas had an older twin by the name Ventus" Aqua whispered back. "It saddens all of us to speak of fire and houses burning."

"Yea. He told me about it after he shouted at me last week…does he have any other siblings? I haven't seen them." Aqua chuckled.

"Yes." Roxas came over to take Aqua's plate, still not looking at anyone. "I'm actually surprised you haven't seen him…then again he stays cooped up in his room whenever there are guests."

"Soooo he's shy?" asked Axel. Aqua nodded.

"Very, ever since Ventus passed away…Anyway. His name is Sora and is Roxas' older brother."

"Older brother huh? That's cool. What's he like?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Aqua stood and went to the door on the opposite side of the house, near the front door. "SORA! Get your butt out here and have breakfast!" A loud thud came from the other side of the door and Aqua smirked. Turning back to Axel she said, "Aside from shyness, he's very lazy in the mornings. Get out here!"

"Ah! I'm coming mom!" came Sora's panicking voice. "I'm just getting dressed!" More thumping followed with a chorus of cursing and Aqua stepped back. The door burst open revealing a skinny brunette with bright blue eyes that resembled Roxas'. He was dressed in a private collage uniform of black trousers, a standard white button up shirt embedded with the school emblem, and the black jacket worn during the colder months; it too having the emblem embedded upon it.

"Good morning Sora" she greeted in a typical motherly tone of unamusement. "Eat your breakfast before I kick you out the door for collage." Aqua herself walked towards her room and slammed the door. She needed to get dressed for work, not being in a good mood herself.

Axel and Sora stared at each other, Sora turning a bright shade for red. "So you really are the shy type" Axel teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Sora barked, and went to grab himself a plate of pancakes. "Good morning Roxas" he said on his way past.

"Morning" Roxas grumbled in reply. Mornings were always good for him…before Ventus passed away. He still couldn't get the image of his brother's pleading face as he was trapped in the blaze.

"Earth to Roxy" called Sora, waving his hand in front of his daydreaming brother. "I asked if you needed a ride to school instead of taking that crappy bus." Roxas blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yea. A ride would be nice. Thanks Zo." Now that Sora was in collage, and Roxas back in school, Roxas could catch a ride with him instead of the dirty bus. He never liked the bus and neither did Sora, so during school times, Roxas would go with Sora in the mornings and walk back home afterwards. Walking took an extra hour to get back, but it was worth it in the end.

"D-do you…need a ride?" Sora asked Axel as he sat down in the seat Roxas had sat on. Axel shook his head.

"Nah. I go back tomorrow I think." Axel's phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he found it was a call from his friend Demyx. "Excuse me" he said politely to Sora and answered. "What do you want?" he asked none to friendly.

Sora and Roxas tuned out from his conversation. Sora shoveled his break down his throat while Roxas went into his room to grab his school bag. He was glad Axel didn't go to the same school as him, but disappointed to know he went to the private school Roxas was dying to go to. Ever since he first failed the entrance exam, and failed to please the Headmaster, he's being doing everything he can to get accepted. How did Axel get in? It's hard to please the Headmaster so how exactly did he do it?

Shaking his head he pushed the thought out of his head. He would please the Headmaster on his accord and not by Axel's doing. Looking at his watch he noticed it was almost time to leave. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and went back into the dining room…only to hear Axel shouting on his phone.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" he shouted. "Oh don't you dare…you wouldn't! You little shit! Hello? Hello? DEMYX!" Snapping his phone shut, Axel threw it against the wall and watched as it smashed into pieces, beyond repair.

"What was all that about?" Roxas whispered to his shocked brother. Sora could only shake his head. Roxas groaned at Sora's unhelpfulness. "Hey Axel? What was that about?" he asked calmly. Axel took deep breathes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing important." Axel was breathing too hard. His head was filled with nothing but anger and hatred towards his so called friend. _'That bastard betrayed me!'_ Out of pure anger Axel punched the wall with all his might, smirking and laughing as he heard the crack of his fingers breaking and his wrist bending the wrong way. He fell to his knees, laughing like a complete maniac.

"Are you nuts!" Roxas was at his side as Sora ran to get their mother. He held Axel's hand gently, holding back the strong urge to puke up his breakfast onto the floor. "You're seriously hurt!" Roxas whacked the side Axel's head. The whack snapped Axel out of his insane laughter and he looked at his hand.

Fingers bent in all different directions, his wrist bent also in a way that wasn't natural, and of all things he could feel, was pain. Pain shooting through his hand and arm like voltage from lightning striking its target, making its way to the ground. It was unbearable.

He yelled in pain. Axel truly yelled in agony. Why the hell had he done that? That was the stupidest thing he ever did. "You're really stupid you know that?" Roxas said sternly. Axel silenced himself by biting his lip to listen to Roxas. "The bones in your fingers are severely shattered in many different places and your wrist bone has been rotated to a position it shouldn't." Roxas hesitated. "It'll take a few months to get your hand back to the way it was. Chances are there could also be nerve damage so it'll be numb for even longer, if not forever." Axel stared at the blonde before him.

Not once had someone held his hand as softly as he was. Don't get him wrong, Axel couldn't feel a thing in his hand apart from the severe jolts of pain shooting through him, but he could tell Roxas was being gentle. "So who died…and made you doctor?" he asked in pain.

Roxas blushed slightly and continued looking at the hand. "I…being a doctor…is all I've ever wanted to be. I've been watching medical shows, reading different books on how the human body works, what can affect it and how it affects it…and I've even been doing work experience at the local Hospital to learn more."

"Is everything alright?" Aqua ran into the room with Sora in tow. She kneeled down and shook her head. "Was it really necessary to break your hand?" Axel couldn't answer that question. He really didn't know what came over him. He just really wanted to hurt something and it ended up being his hand.

"I'm…I'm sorry…to worry all of you." Axel stood and gripped his hand. The pain was getting worse and he gritted his teeth. "I'll pay for the medical bills." Aqua simply shook her head.

"There's no need to worry about that. You're hand is badly broken, you'll be seen right away. Roxas go get my keys." Reluctantly, Roxas obeyed and pulled the keys from the drawer beside the kitchen table. "I'm going to take Axel to the Hospital. Sora, see to it that Roxas gets to school on time for once and straight to collage for you" Aqua said without looking at anyone but Axel's hand. "Hold onto it and tell me if it gets any worse." Axel nodded, his teeth still clenched together.

"Mom please, let me go with you" begged Roxas.

"No Roxas, you need to go to school. Axel will be fine." Aqua grabbed her coat from beside the door and rapidly dialed the number of her work on her mobile, putting it to her ear. "You better leave now Rox – Yes hi. This is Aqua Yagami…Yes I would like to speak with my boss…it's urgent…" Aqua walked outside with Axel in tow, only to have Roxas pull him back.

"You take care of yourself" he said sadly. Axel smirked.

"Don't worry Sunnie. I'll be back before you know it." Axel looked over to the car to see Aqua waving at him to hurry up, still talking on the phone. "It's a shame though; I won't get to hear you call my name in your sleep anymore." Axel quickly walked off to the car, leaving Roxas behind with his jaw hanging and a bright red face.

Sora behind him was trying not to laugh, holding his mouth. It failed though. As soon as Aqua's car left the driveway, Sora burst into laughter, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach. "Sh-shut up!" barked Roxas, still flustered at Axel's smartass comment. Roxas didn't realise he talked in his sleep until now. And of all the people who had to tell him it was the smartass Axel himself, straight to his face none the less. _'Why? Why of all the people, do I have to have a crush on _him_?' _

"Come on Roxy…lets get you to school" Sora laughed and grabbed his and Roxas' bags. Locking the door, they stepped of the porch and strode towards Sora's car; an old Toyota. Even though it was old, Sora kept it in good condition.

Roxas was still worried about Axel. The amount of force he put into that punch was deadly. He was actually surprised that Axel started laughing. "Hey" called Sora, as he drove. "Smile, it might never happen." Roxas knew Sora was trying to cheer him up. Apart from Ven, Sora did his best to cheer him up.

"I'm just worried is all."

"That punch was really something. There was something else about his hand you noticed. Don't think I hear your hesitation." Roxas frowned. He was hoping no one noticed his hesitation.

"You're not talking about the severity of it are you?" he asked suspiciously. Sora nodded, Roxas sighed. "What I told Axel was true…mostly, but…I refrained from tell him…his hand may never actually heal properly." Sora raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told him he has severe breakage that's for sure, and most likely numbness in that hand forever…but he may have to get that hand removed if it's as worse as I think it is." Sora laughed nervously.

"Oh come on. You can't be serious. No one can hit that wall _that_ hard and fear loosing their hand right?"

"You saw it yourself didn't you?" Roxas challenged. "The house is made of concrete. Of course it can happen…I just hope that I'm wrong." The car fell silent with Roxas' school now in eyeshot. "I'll see you later Zo" mumbled Roxas as he got out of the car. Sora stayed a bit, just to keep an eye on Roxas until his friends spotted him…then he felt.

**There! Phew. Would you believe this took me only a day…and that's by my slowness in typing, slightly dyslectic, and constantly going over and over just one paragraph until it sounded right.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice along with criticism. **

**Announcement! - I'm thinking of becoming an actual author with my own novels or short stories, so help me out here. Please? A fanfic shall be a reward for criticism I find most helpful. **


	4. Hospital days

**Before I begin. I would like to credit one very clever reviewer. Drama50 asked me why Demyx had appeared in BOTH past and present. And the reason? I'm not telling anyone yet. It'll all become clear as chapters go by. **

**Congratulations to you for spotting that out! Did anyone else figure that one out?**

**This idea's been going around my head coming up with so many different scenarios and who I'll be putting in each chapter. Terra will be around eventually. That's what happens when you work as a soldier. **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Kingdom Hearts apart from having copies of my own. I own plotline. Idea came from playing Sims.**

**Warnings – the usual stuff of swearing, violence**

"That was quite the scare you gave us Mr. Flynn" said the doctor as he finished placing the cast on Axel's hand.

"How long will it take to heal?" asked Aqua as she inspected the x-rays for herself. The bones looked far beyond repair in her opinion, but to find that the hand _will_ heal is a miracle all on its own.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry Aqua. Although the break is quite severe, the hand will take a few years to fully heal if not close enough. Be careful when handling heavy objects, no putting it under too much stress and don't swing it around. There has also been nerve damage that could go beyond repair, so your hand, even when mended, will feel numb for very long."

Axel gaped, his mouth wide open. "Years!" he exclaimed. "But Sunnie said it would only take a few _months_."

"Sunnie?" the doctor asked.

"My son" Aqua answered. "Roxas." The doctor smiled.

"Ah Roxy, why I haven't seen him in quite some time. He always came by to help with diagnostics and such. I'm surprised he was so far off the mark on this one." Axle raised an eyebrow, watching as the doctor removed the x-rays from their spot on the wall lights and into a protective folder.

"He…missed it?"

The doctor shrugged, his back turned to Axel and Aqua. "Well granted now Roxas didn't see the x-rays so his diagnostic was a best guess." He turned back around and handed the folder to Aqua. "How's it feeling now?"

"Well after that morphine dosage, I can hardly tell I even have a hand." Aqua lightly whacked the back of Axel's head at the smartass comment. "And that was for…"

"For giving us all a heart attack" she finished. "You'll have to tell Kairi later when she gets home from work. And don't stretch the truth like I know you do." Axel smiled shyly and rubbed his head. It was true. Every so often he would tell a small white lie so as not to get his ass in trouble. His mother was one of many victims.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow Mr. Flynn to return home for now" the doctor said calmly.

"Why is that?" Aqua asked, slightly confused, but knowing it had something to do with his hand.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well because it is such a serious break, I'll have to keep a watch on it for the next few days, maybe a week, just to make certain that the bones are healing in the correct position. And to also monitor his nervous system. Even though it was only his hand, body systems can sometimes malfunction and cause much worse problems for the patient." Axel and Aqua nodded in understanding. "Now if you'll please follow me."

The three walked down various hallways and climbed the stairs at least twice. _'Isn't there an elevator in this Hospital?'_ Axel hated walking for too long. He was bored of it already. In his mind he was memorizing each and every turn they made, made a mental note of the numbered rooms, and which flight of stairs they climbed. He was planning on leaving the Hospital sooner than the doctors expected, with or without their permission.

"Here we are."

'_Room 38B'_ Axel thought to himself. _'This will be a challenge.'_ The room was fairly standard; small in size, just enough room for his bed, the bedside table, a couple of chairs and the wheel-based table. The walls were painted a dull white with only one large window on the far side of the room. Thankfully the room was a private one, so that meant no listening to other families crying for the patient's recovery.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay. And I'll leave you relax." The doctor made a move to leave, but he stopped. "Oh before I forget. A nurse will be along later to check on you. Her name's Xion Uchiha." And with that the doctor left.

"Do you know her?" Axel asked Aqua.

"Yes. She is a dear friend of Roxas'" she answered. "You'll have to ask him about her. I'm in no position." Axel raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed. It wasn't soft like he liked them, but it wasn't too hard either.

"So I'm guessing she had something to do with the accident" he said with a wild guess. Aqua nodded in conformation. "How long 'til Roxas finishes school?"

"He finishes at one. I'll be sure to tell him to drop by on his way home."

"That would be nice." There was silence. Axel was slightly surprised that the doctor didn't hook him up to the heart monitor, but then again he already had morphine, so he wouldn't need it until later when the nurse came around. "You should get to work Mrs. A" Aqua shook her head.

"No. I should stay here with you."

"No really. Go to work, earn money, I'll be fine. I know the kind of questions doctors ask and I'll answer them truthfully I swear." Aqua crossed her arms and frowned, obviously not believing Axel. "I'm being serious. I'll be fine. I don't need to be taken care of like some kid" Axel huffed, crossed his arms and lay on the bed, his back facing Aqua.

"Well you're certainly behaving like one." Aqua sighed and watched Axel. He did have a point. She needed to get to work. "Alright. I'm going to work. Be on your best behaviour and take care." Aqua ruffled Axel's hair, laughing when he whined about having it take him an hour to get it right. "Oh!" Aqua handed Axel a piece of paper full of numbers and a phone. "These are mine, Terra's, Roxas' and Sora's and of course your mother's numbers. This is Roxas' old phone. I keep it with me just in case." Axel grunted and took the paper, lying down once again.

Aqua left without another word, leaving Axel by himself. Being in the Hospital is one of the most boring experiences someone can experience. Special jamming systems disabled mobile phones so they didn't interrupt the medical equipment.

Axel sighed and lay on his back, staring at the white ceiling. _'Why does everything in the Hospital have to be white?'_ Axel looked at the phone. He many not be able to send messages and call people, but he could still see the time, and it was only ten in the morning. _'Another three hours until I have company.'_

He sighed again, this time from frustration. He should have been prepared and brought his DS or a sketch book. His right hand may be broken, but that doesn't mean he can't write or draw. Lucky for him he was ambidextrous. A family trait he inherited from his father. Maybe he should have asked Aqua to quickly stop at the house and grab his book and pencil. Man he was bored and Aqua had only just left.

What exactly could someone do at a Hospital without leaving? Wanting to find the answer, Axel quickly hopped of the bed and walk out the door. Doctor and nurses roamed the hallways, along with some patients and visitors. There were too many for him to make a move towards the exit, so he would wait until Roxas came by. That way he would have an alibi.

It was simple really. Roxas comes, they leave and if anyone catches them they just say there were visiting someone. Make sure not to bump into the doctor who never mentioned his name – or Axel didn't hear – and this nurse Xion, who ever she was.

'_Now to wander.'_ Axel backtracked his way, making sure he fully memorized the way. Proud of himself when he remembered, he spotted the canteen area. His stomach growled. _'Oh come on! I just had breakfast.'_ His stomach disagreed. _'That's it. Back to the room. No more looking at food.'_

When he got back to his room, Axel spotted one of the nurses standing at the end of the bed filling in a clipboard. "Oh, there you are" she said when she heard Axel walking in. "I was about to send out a search party for you."

"What's the point in a search party? I was only gone for a minute" Axel said boredly.

"Well" she began, placing the clipboard on the bar at the end of the bed. "This Hospital is quite large and you were gone for more than a minute, Axel." Axel groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. If being gone for a few minutes is all that's needed for someone to raise the alarm, then he would have to move fast.

"Well now, lets get you all settled shall we?" Axel rolled his eyes at the nurse's annoyingly positive attitude. "Sit on the bed if you would." Shrugging, Axel did as he was told. After all, he was only doing it for Aqua, no one else.

"So you're nurse Xion, right?" he asked. She nodded, her short black hair moving with her.

"That's right" she answered. "I may only be a nurse in medicine, but I'm a doctor in physiology. So nurse or doctor, it doesn't really matter which one I'm called." Axel watched as she pressed various buttons on the heart monitor, finally holding up a small grey square. "Now, I'm going to need you to wear this during your stay." Axel looked at the square confused.

"And why would I do that?"

"It's just to keep a check on your heart rate." Xion slipped the transmitter onto Axel's finger on his good hand. "Hmmm…seems your heartbeat is a bit erratic. Any medical conditions leading to that?" Axel shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

"Nope. Mom always told me I just had a faster heartbeat than others." Xion hummed to herself.

"Well, I'm going to check up on a few other patients." She handed Axel a leaflet and a pen. "Seeing you'll be staying with us these next few days, I want you to tick the boxes you want for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'll be back in a little while." Axel looked at the menu as Xion left. Now the only sounds he could hear was the heart monitor, footsteps and voices from the doctors and nurses.

There was nothing of interest on the menu. Cereal, sandwiches, soups, toast, just the usual. The dinners sounded alright, but again, nothing that took Axel's interest. So ticking the boxes, Axel put it on the table, bored once again. Now that he was connected to the heart monitor, it was going to be even harder to get out. The second he removes the transmitter, the thing will start beeping.

Axel sighed in defeat and looked at his phone; 10.30 a.m, it read. Only half an hour had passed and Axel was seriously bored. He was even thinking of removing the transmitter and watch the doctors and nurses come running in.

"_Be on your best behaviour"_ Aqua's words rang through Axel's head. She'd most likely scald him for giving the staff a near heart attack…But what the hay. Axel removed the transmitter and listened at the machine began to produce a loud beep. He snickered to himself as he heard the staff outside running towards the room. Now for the fun part.

Axel lay stiff on the bed, being sure to breathe as shallow as possible, his eyes wide open. Playing dead was always fun. A doctor came running in along with nurse Xion and a couple others.

They began to check his pulse, the doctor raising a questioning eyebrow. "His heart rate is very frantic" he said slowly. "Then why…"

"Doctor" he turned his attention to nurse Xion, holding up the gray transmitter. "It must have fallen off." The doctor scowled as the nurses felt.

"Get up!" Frightened at the harsh tone of the doctor, Axel immediately sitting upright. "Do you know how much trouble you're in!"

"I'm guessing a lot."

"Damn right! Now stay in bed. I have more important things to be worrying about." Axel was given the transmitter and the doctor left, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was fun…while it lasted' Axel mumbled to himself. Stretching, he lay back down on the bed again. Now that he pissed the doctors off, it was time for a small nap. Well Hospitals were good for two thing; one, he didn't have to go to school, and two, he could sleep all day and no one will yell at him.

"…el…?...xel? Axel?"

Axel mumbled to himself.

"Axel? You awake?" Small shaking woke Axel from his dreamless sleep.

"Huh? Wha? I didn't do it." Laughter sounded from beside him. Waking himself further, Axel turned to his right, slightly surprised to find Roxas sitting on the bed. "What are you laughing at Sunnie?"

"You" Roxas answered bluntly, still laughing lightly. "How are you feeling?" Axel shrugged, holding up his cast hand.

"Can't feel a thing. How was school?" Roxas' face dropped and took hold of Axel's hand, holding it gently so not to damage it further.

"I was distracted a lot" he confessed. "I was worried." Axel saw the look in Roxas' eyes. He was thinking about his twin again.

Axel smiled and sat up, putting his other hand on Roxas'. "Don't worry. I'm fine, honest. Doc just says I'll be here a few days though." Roxas saddened further. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" Roxas shifted his gaze, looking out the window. "Tell me Roxas."

Roxas shook his head. "Why are you acting like this?" Confused, Axel stay silent. "I mean…you're not making any smartass comments, or flirting with me like you usually do." Now Axel knew where he was coming from. The past week he's been living with him, Axel's been making comments about everything left, right and center.

"Well seeing you put it that way" Axel pulled Roxas towards him and set him on his lap. "How's this? Better?" Axel nuzzled into Roxas' neck, making the blonde shiver.

"This i-isn't quite….what I meant…A-Axel." The redhead ignored him, cuddling him more. "Axel please…s-stop." He stopped. Roxas was shaking in fear. Maybe Axel took it a bit too far.

"Okay. Sorry." Roxas quickly get off Axel and onto the seat next to the bed. He was playing nervously with his hair, a small blush on his cheeks. There was an awkward silence between them. Axel didn't know what to say, knowing it would be something stupid again, whereas Roxas was being shy.

Roxas had a crush on him; Axel knew. He found out the second night when Roxas fell asleep first. Axel couldn't sleep that night for some reason and was forced to listen to Roxas moaning and calling his name over and over again. It was annoying at first 'cause Axel couldn't sleep. As the days passed, Axel showed Roxas his own affection by constant flirting, taking what Roxas says in more intimate ways and occasionally giving him and light tap on his backside.

Roxas wanted to tell Axel something important. Something he's been wanting to say the passed week. "Hey Axel…"

"Alright Axel, I've got the drip for you." Interrupting Roxas, Xion came into the room with a bag full of clear liquid and a needle. Noticing Roxas she smiled. "Nice to see you and Roxy." Roxas smiled in return.

"It's been a while Xi-Xi." Axel looked between the two, remembering that Aqua said Roxas and Xion know each other.

Wanting to find out Axel asked, "So how do you two know each other?" Roxas froze. Now Axel knew what she was to him. Xion _did_ mention she was a doctor in physiology; she must have been Roxas therapist from the accident. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Xion proceeded to inset the needle into Axel's right arm. "This will hurt, but pain for relief is better than nothing." Xion didn't even answer the question, ignoring the question completely. Roxas on the other hand wasn't avoiding it. He was shaking again at the memory.

"Axel?" Wincing slightly from the needle, Axel turned his attention to Roxas. "You should know…after Ven…when Ven…" Roxas couldn't bring himself to say what happened to Ven. It pained him too much.

When the needle was in, Axel moved his arm to rest his broken hand on Roxas' shoulder. It was in a way so Roxas knew he wasn't alone. Xion also rubbed Roxas' back soothingly.

Roxas wiped back the tears before they could fall. "After it happened…I went into therapy with Xion. She helped me through it mostly, along with my family, and my friends…" So Axel had it right. Despite only knowing him for a week, Roxas had spoken to him about the worst time in his life.

Xion kissed the top of Roxas' head. "I should go. I have other patients waiting for me." Roxas nodded and held onto the hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself." Xion left after double checking the needle was in and working properly.

"You didn't have to tell me" Axel said, but Roxas shook his head.

"No…you need to know now rather than later." Axel hummed to himself. His previous thought of him escaping with Roxas had just plummeted to zero. He was wired and would cause another panic among the doctors. Not to mention he'd be in BIG trouble by not only his mother, but Aqua as well.

"This sucks" Axel said more to himself than anyone.

"You gotta take the good with the bad I guess."

"Life is so messed up."

"_My_ life is messed up."

"Hey! Don't say that!" Roxas jumped hear the sudden harshness of Axel's voice. "Look what you have; a wonderful mother, a strong father, a shy but caring older brother, Ven may be gone but he's still in your heart, friends who stick by you, and Xion you helped you through the hardest time of your life. Look at me. I only have a mother, my father ditched us, all of my so called friends are a bunch of bastards, and the only person I trusted tried to kill me. How can you say your life is a mess when I've been through worse?"

Roxas was taken back by the comment. He couldn't muster up the words to tell Axel he was wrong. But from everything Axel said, what could he say? Axel brought his hand back to rest on his stomach. He knew he shouldn't move it too much. The doctor told him earlier after all.

"Not all your friends are bastards." Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas. What was he talking about? Of course they are. That's why Axel threw his phone at the wall and punched it afterwards. "I'm not a bastard am I? I haven't done anything that would warrant that." So that's what he was getting at.

Axel smiled. "Y'know Sunnie, I never really considered us friends." Roxas' face dropped. "But! What you did for me earlier showed great potential. I mean, the kind of friends I have would be completely different to yours."

"Everyone does."

"Well getting to the point; you wouldn't like the people I know. Take my word for it."

"So that means we can't be friends?" Roxas stood to leave, his school bag in hand. Axel's eyes widened. Surely the blonde wasn't going to go through with it.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me" he said darkly and left the room. Axel panicked. He took his joke a little too far this time.

"Wait! Come on Sunnie you know I was only kidding around! I didn't mean it!" Roxas head popped back in the door, a bright smile on his face. "Wait…what? I'm confused."

"Tricked ya." Roxas entered the room again, sitting back down on the chair. "So you were joking were you?"

Axel mentally kicked himself for being fooled so easily. Then he laughed. "I like you Sunnie. You sure had me going there for a second."

"So we're cool?" Roxas asked hopefully. Axel nodded, still laughing.

"Always have been Sunnie."

**There! Wow that one was long. I dragged this one out longer coz Axel was in Hospital and those who have been in Hospital will understand how boring it is and how slow time seems to move. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that none the less. Reviews would be nice along with constructive criticism. I'm hoping be an author one day and would like to know how I'm doing. Thank you!**


	5. Demyx comes to visit

**Yay finally. This one was a little harder to come up with seeing I didn't have anything planned out after the last chapter but hey, lets see what I can come up with.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Kingdom Hearts unless you count the copies I have. I own the plotline. Idea came from play Sims.**

**Warning – violence and/or swearing**

It's been two weeks now since Axel went to Hospital for his broken hand and it was only now that he was being let out. Turns out the doctors needed an extra week for the healing process to be seen. It was rough and painful for Axel. At first the bones were healing in the wrong place so to fix it, the doctors had to break the bones once again and rearrange them.

Axel, being as smart as he was, didn't inform anyone of his ambidextrous ability so the doctor gave him a certificate for the school that allowed Axel his time off. Though Kairi didn't find that at all too amusing. She bickered with the doctors that Axel needed his education if he was going to be successful or not. Suggestions of a tutor came to mind, but they were expensive and Kairi didn't have a lot of money. The insurance for the house has yet to come in and it still might be another month.

In Axel's opinion, he didn't really care. He wasn't one for going to school, ditching it when there was nothing too important going on. That's to say he isn't a slacker. He was far from it actually. Whenever he ditched school, he would get the work from his friends and hand it in the next day.

Axel was currently waiting outside the Hospital. Being a weekday, Roxas was getting ready for school, with Sora most likely doing the same. His mother would be at work by now, and Aqua would be getting ready for work herself. That left Terra to pick him up. It was a good thing too. He was coming home for a few days for vacation from the army so he was picking Axel up on his way back.

His hand was slung over his chest, his fingers resting just below his shoulder. The doctor had explained that it was the best way for it to heal properly and not have it dangling out. Axel saw no objections, and it was actually comfortable. Throughout the whole of the two weeks, his hand – even with the morphine – hurt like hell; that being no word of a lie.

It wasn't long until Terra pulled up in front of Axel. Stuffing his bag in the back seat, he hopped into the front, way too excited to get away from the Hospital. "How are you feeling now?" Terra asked as he helped Axel with his seatbelt.

The redhead adjusted the belt so it wasn't near his hand. "Glad to be out of that place that's for sure." Terra chuckled and drove off.

The silence in the car was light and comfortable. Axel's stomach growled reminding him he needed to have breakfast when he got back. He refused to call it home until he had earned the right.

"How're the new recruits going?" Axel asked, focused on the passing cars, naming and picking which ones were the better ones. It wasn't long until he could get one of his own, so he kept his mind opened and eyes peeled on every car that looked decent.

Terra sighed in frustration. "They just can't seem to get their head around the whole army business. It's like I'm taking to a wall most days." It was true. On some days, Terra would come home with a splitting headache from trying to train the recruits. The whole training exercises weren't finished until Christmas, so it was still another three months of uselessness.

Axel chuckled to himself. "Why not swap their guns for bread?" Roxas had told him of the story when Terra was first assigned to the recruits. Back then, they actually listened to him, but once they got their rifles back it was back where they started from.

Terra also chuckled at the memory. "Maybe I should do that again. It got their attention last time, but something else needs to be swapped as well." Terra pondered on the thought the rest of the way back.

Axel thought of his time in the Hospital. Overall, all he can say about it was one word; boring! Axel had asked Roxas to grab his sketchbook and pencils for him instead of the others. That would have ruined his plan to stay away from school. He wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. Not after the reason he was there.

The redhead growled at the memory of his and Demyx's conversation. It started off alright. He was just wondering how Axel was feeling after the accident and if he was settling in okay. It wasn't until his idiotic friend mentioned that his ex-girlfriend was transferring to the private school. They only just broke up before the fire and now she's planning on stalking him? What could be worse?

'_Oh that's right. Demyx was going to mentioned to her that I was also attending the school'_ Axel thought to himself. _'But that's not the part that ticked me off. I couldn't give a flying fuck if she was attending my school. What REALLY pissed me off was the fact Demyx was planning on giving her my current address. Why, oh why, does he think we're still dating?'_

"Something on your mind tough guy?" Terra's voice snapped Axel out of his memory trance. Blinking a couple of times, Axel turned to the driver's seat, only to find Terra not there. "The window tough guy." Confused, Axel looked out the passenger window. He didn't even realise he opened it.

Terra was bent over the window with his arm on the top of the car and his head resting on it. "I was just thinking is all." Axel rolled up the window and stepped out of the car. His bag was slung over Terra's shoulder.

"Come on. Aqua will have breakfast ready." It was still early in the morning. Roxas was still getting ready for school.

Speaking of the blonde, he was currently in his room, double checking he had everything; including the book on human emotions and relationships. His friend, Olette, the one person who he could tell everything to, gave him the book while Axel was in Hospital. Now that he was out, he should return it. Olette was always calm and listened to every word he had to say. She wasn't even disgusted that Roxas liked another guy.

When he had confessed to Olette about Axel, she couldn't have been happier actually. It was her idea that Roxas read the relationship book she had. It was a bit on the sappy side, but he had a better understanding on how he felt. Especially having those weird dreams.

Looking himself once over in the mirror, Roxas left his room. "Morning mom" he said as Aqua handed him his bowl of cereal. He knew Axel was coming home – yes Roxas thought of his home as Axel's and Kairi's now – and to be honest, he couldn't wait. "Morning Zo." A grunt of a hello was returned.

Over the past couple of weeks with Axel being in the Hospital, Roxas has been going there everyday so he didn't feel so alone. A few times he bumped into some of his friends. They seemed alright, except for Saix. That guy was vicious when you say the wrong thing. Then there was Demyx. There was a lot of tension in the room when Roxas came to visit, so the guy had excused himself and ran out like he was on fire. He still doesn't know what the conversation was about. Axel changed the subject once he left.

"Tadaima!" Terra called as he and Axel walked into the house.

"Okairi!" Aqua called back from the kitchen.

"Dad!" Sora and Roxas abandoned the breakfast and practically tackled their father. Terra nearly lost his footing on the ground but managed to stay upright, his sons squeezing the life out of him.

"Okay, okay. I missed you boys too." Terra returned the embrace, lifting both his boys off the ground a few inches. Sora and Roxas laughed softly.

"Ta – what?" Sora and Roxas looked behind their father to see Axel raising an eyebrow.

"'Tadaima' means 'I'm back' or 'I'm home'" Roxas explained. "And 'Okairi' means 'welcome back' or 'welcome home'." Axel blinked and shook his head.

"That's confusing" he stated. Axel stomach growled making Roxas laugh. "Oh give it a rest Sunnie." That only made Roxas laugh more. _'I swear he likes to see me suffer from time to time.'_

"Well if you lot are done, breakfast is ready" said Aqua. "Nothing fancy just cereal." They all sat down to eat; Sora shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, Roxas doing the same. Aqua giggled at their childish behaviour, Terra read his newspaper while Axel just rolled his eyes and continued eating. The Hospital food wasn't all that great.

"Need a 'ift t' kool Rox?" Sora attempted to ask with his mouth still full of breakfast.

"Sora, don't talk with you're mouth full" Aqua scolded. Sora swallowed his mouthful.

"Sorry mom" he apologised. He turned to Roxas again. "So do you need a lift?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You ask me this every morning and my answer is always 'yes'." Sora rolled his eyes in return, going back to his food.

The room when silent again. Everyone was too focused on their breakfast or thinking about school and work. Before they really knew it, it was time for Sora and Roxas to leave.

"Have you got everything?" Aqua asked.

"Yes mom" they answered, Roxas slinging his back over his shoulder and Sora holding a small laptop case.

"You've got your keys, pencils, pens, books, homework…"

"Yes mom" they answered again. A quick hug and kiss to their parents and they were out the door. "Bye!" They shouted, looking in the window.

The car ride to school was silent. Things seemed to be going that way recently. "The calm before the storm" Roxas muttered to himself. He didn't have a good feeling about it. Something in his gut was telling him something bad was going to happen.

"Wha? What are you blabbering about now?" Roxas just shook his head, banishing the thought from his head.

"Never mind. Don't worry." Sora gave his younger brother and questioning glance but didn't push it any further. He knew when to back down by now. But he could tell that something was on Roxas' mind that's for sure. Maybe later he'll ask.

"Well see you later Zo." Roxas said when they reached his school. His friends Hayner, Pence and Olette were waiting out the front for him.

"Have fun." And Sora left without another word. He glanced at his rearview mirror, seeing Olette giving Roxas one of her dead hugs. Sora got that once and he never wants one again.

Back at the house, Axel was helping Aqua clear the table. She had insisted that Axel get rest but he refused insisting that he help. Terra had just gone for a rest, his training exercises catching up on him now that he was home and relaxing.

"I should be off to work. You'll be able to take care of yourself?"

"Don't worry Mrs. A." Axel commented. "I'll be fine. I might go for a walk later and find a new phone. Can't keep Sunnie's old phone for ever." Aqua smiled at Axel's energy. Despite being in the Hospital for an injury he caused on himself, he was still able to come out on top.

"Well take care. I'll be back this evening." Aqua ruffled Axel's spikes, getting a string of complaints similar to the ones she'd get from her own sons. Laughing softly she left for work.

Now Axel was the only one, apart from Terra but he was fast asleep by now. It was only 8.30, and there was a whole day to waste. The next question was 'what to do?' The previous comment of going to find a new phone was appealing. Most shops wouldn't open until 10, so what was there to do in the meantime?

Before Axel could do anything else, the doorbell rang. Now who would be here when there would obviously be no one here? Frustrated, he stomped over to the door ready to shout at whoever was there. Seriously, he wasn't feeling too good anymore. His hand was starting too kill him again.

"What?" he spat as he opened the door. The one who stepped back held his hands up in defense. "Demyx?" Now Axel was confused. "Why are you here?" His blonde mullet friend grinned awkwardly.

"I came to see how you were. Now that you're out of Hospital." Axel rolled his eyes. Trust Demyx to make the best out of any situation, including their own fight not so long ago.

Axel sighed and stepped outside. "What do you really want? And why aren't you in school?" Demyx just continued grinning.

"The new timetables came out while you were gone. I have free periods in the mornings from now on." Demyx seemed very pleased with himself.

"And why the fuck should I care!" Yep, Axel's hand was killing him again. Where were those morphine tablets the doctor gave him? "Here, come in for a minute." Axel strode over to his discarded bag on the couch. "And close the door behind you!" Demyx stopped in his tracks and closed the door. Axel rolled his eyes. Demyx always forgot to close doors.

"Nice place you got here. Whose is it?" Demyx wandered around the room, the temptation of touching and picking things up for closer examination was growing greatly. But with Axel watching his every move, he was better off not to.

"The Yagami's. My mom and Mrs. A. are like sisters. They've been friends since childhood." Demyx hummed to himself as Axel took his tablets. Look like going to town was out of the question. Once the morphine kicked in, he was going to get drowsy and most likely fall asleep.

"So how have things been?" Demyx was very excited for some reason. Axel eyed his friend.

"What are you up to Dem? You're not usually this happy. What happened?" Demyx still continued to grin, like he just found out the meaning of life or won the lottery. "Demyx?"

Demyx couldn't contain his excitement. He began to jump up and down, swinging his arms this way and that. "I can't believe it!" he kept repeating over and over again. "I'm actually in the Yagami household." He stopped and started twirling. "I can't believe you actually live with these people."

Axel was thoroughly confused. What was so special with the people who so graciously let him and his mother live with them? "Okay, I'm lost. What's so special that's go you into a hyperactive fit?" Demyx stopped spinning and stared at him with his jaw dropped.

"You don't know? _You don't know?_" Axel shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I can't believe this! You – we, are standing in the house of Terra and Aqua Yagami! Terra is the toughest soldier in the army that and break the spirit of _any_ recruit that is assigned to him. Aqua is the mayor's assistant and part-time healer. How could you not know?"

In honesty, how _could_ Axel not know? He had actually heard of a tough soldier and the mayor's assistant, but he could never remember their names and now…"You're joking." Demyx shook his head. "And Sora, Roxas, Ventus? What do you know about them?" He was afraid of the answer.

Demyx dropped his head. "I don't really know about them. But I _do_ know about the accident and Ven's death. It was announced all over the news…" The next part Demyx hesitated.

"What are you holding back Demyx?" Axel slowly advanced towards his mullet friend, who took a step back. "I've heard about Ven passing away in a fire not so long ago, Roxas told me." Demyx shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Demyx?"

"Ven died…because the fire that was set to their home…" He was choking. "Oh god why him?"

"What are you going on about?" Axel was getting frustrated. He grabbed the collar of Demyx's white shirt, hoisting him off the ground slight. For a guy with only one hand, he was still strong. "What about him? What did you do!"

"It wasn't me I swear! I knew Ven. I admit it. He was kind, generous and would never be seen without Roxas. When Ven passed away in that fire I grieved. I knew Ven. He was a good friend. I wouldn't hurt him but HE DID!" Axel dropped Demyx, his eyes wide.

"You…You're joking." Axel backed away from Demyx, his mind filled with the memory of his own house burning to the ground with him still inside. "Bu-bu-bu-but why?" Demyx shrugged.

"No one knows. He targets hot shot families and such and makes them suffer from what I've heard." Axel fell onto the floor, his hand holding his head.

"So I was a target? All this time…he was just…just using me!" Demyx nodded solemnly.

"I'm really sorry Axel, but…you have to report him!" Axel's head shot up to glare at Demyx.

"Are you nuts!"

"It's the only way we'll be rid of him once and for all!" Demyx knelt down beside Axel, placing his hand on Axel's good shoulder so he didn't hurt the broken hand. "Please Axel, I'm asking you as a friend" he pleaded. "I can't stand seeing people hurt, and you know I'm sorry about your hand. I seriously didn't mean for you to break it. I didn't know you broke up with her…please…bring that bastard to justice." Axel didn't utter a word. He stared straight ahead at the wall. "If not for me…for Roxas." Axel's eyes widened. "It'll bring him peace of mind to know he's behind bars."

Axel dropped his head. He remembered the night he arrived. When he mentioned the pyromaniac Roxas went haywire but he never said why exactly. "Demyx? Roxas…he still hurts over that…he lost who he held dear."

"And it was because of HIM that Ven's not hear with us. Please Axel I'm begging you! You're the only one who can put him away. You've seen him, talking to him, hung out with him; there must be something he said that he fucked up in." Axel thought for a long moment.

So many times that bastard had gotten him out of school to hang out, or bring him home from school, or even just to talk. _'Oh god what was I thinking back then?'_ He wanted to hit himself, and he tried to, but Demyx held onto his hand from doing so. "No…no there was nothing he said, but he would always take me to his…hideout! Demyx that's it!" Axel jumped up, knocking Demyx down as he did. "He brought me to the place he and his 'buddies' hang out, just on the outskirts of town!"

"That's great! I'll call the cops." Demyx wiped out his phone only to have Axel remove it from his hands. "Hey!"

"No Demyx, not now" Axel said firmly.

"What? What do you mean not now?" Axel smirked.

"Not until I have Mrs. A. comes home." Demyx smiled slightly.

"Getting politics on your side huh? That's a smart move." Axel handed Demyx back his phone. "What happens now?"

"We wait. I'm going to need you here when she's home to back me up. Sunnie is going to kill me or beat the crap out of me, but I need him to know and I need you here for that reason." Demyx sighed. He hated being involved with things like these.

"Alright" he shrugged. "I should go. I'll be back after school…and, who's Sunnie?"

"Roxas. It's the name I gave him because of his smile." Demyx eyed him with interest. "What are you looking at?"

Demyx grinned. "You're smiling. I haven't seen you smile since you had that crush on Maria. You like Roxas don't you?" Demyx poked Axel's ribs, only to have his hand smacked away. But that didn't mean he was giving up. He continued poking him.

"Alright already!" Demyx stopped and looked at Axel's shifting eyes and slight blush on his cheeks. "Sunnie…well I sorta…it's not really…" Demyx crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused by Axel's stuttering. "He's growing on me okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Demyx smiled and nodded, glancing at his watch.

"Well I should get going. It's nearly 10 and I need to be there before then. Well see you later." Demyx quickly rushed out of the house, and as usual leaving the front door wide open. Grumbling, Axel slammed it shut, locking it too.

When he turned around, Terra was standing beside the couch in only his night trousers. He wasn't looking too impressed. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, his eyebrows knotted together in disgust. "You heard the whole conversation didn't you" it was more a statement than a question. Terra nodded.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do when Aqua gets home. But I'd advise you to speak with Roxas first." Terra advanced towards Axel, towering over him. "But I'm warning you; hurt my son and I'll crush you into dust." Terra strode off back to his and Aqua's bedroom. He didn't expect to overhear such a conversation, and being a soldier he stayed within earshot.

"This is not going to end well." After all that excitement with Demyx, Axel could feel the drug kicking in. He was getting drowsy and his hand was a dull throb. Axel yawned and made his way to his and Roxas' bedroom. He needed some rest. Maybe later wouldn't be so bad, but then again, no one can tell the future.

**OMG I finally got it done! Phew that's one more chapter out of the way. Now things are getting a bit more interesting…I hope anyway. **

**Well thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. **

**Oh! Emiz Do I get my cupcakes now?**


	6. Axel's confession

**Okay just quickly – school has started again fro me and because I am in my last year, I have major exams at the end with trails, exams and assignments. So updates may be a bit slower. Please bear with me and hang on.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Kingdom Hearts apart from copies of my own. I own plotline. Idea came form playing Sims.**

**Warning – may contain violence and/or swearing**

By the time 1 o' clock hit, Roxas was having the worst day of his life. When he got to school after being greeted by his closest friends, Seifer and his gang showed up causing them nothing but trouble, including the black eye he oh so graciously gave Roxas. All of his teachers seemed to be in a foul mood and to top it all off, he forgot his English assignment. He could have sworn he put it in his bag just before he left.

"I hate my life" Roxas complained when the school day ended. He and his friends were all walking the back way home. They lived close enough to each other so they walked together. It was only every so often that they took the back way, or when one of them had a bad day.

"Cheer up Roxas" said Pence, "You're just having a bad day."

"He's right" agreed Olette. "Once you get home have a lie down and relax."

"That, or we could go get some ice-cream. We can sit on the station tower again." They all laughed. Trust Hayner to cheer them all up. "I'm serious. We haven't sat there and had ice-cream in months."

"But it's coming to winter Hayner" said Roxas. "We'll freeze up there." Hayner scoffed.

"Like that should stop us? Come on, who's with me?" They fell silent. "You guys are no fun" Hayner complained, crossing his arms.

"Well we don't have any money" said Roxas, pulling out his empty pockets to emphasize. "And besides, I should get home."

"You should put some more ice on that shiner" said Olette, pointing Roxas' black eye. They came to a T-junction. For Roxas he was to continue straight ahead. His house was only another couple more down. For Hayner, Pence and Olette, this was where they turned the corner. Again, their house where only down the road. "So we'll see you tomorrow." With a quick hug from Olette, Roxas continued home.

He was excited that he was finally nearly home. Maybe there Roxas could get some rest and relaxation. With a few minutes to himself, Roxas thought back to the beginning of the day. Where had it all gone wrong anyway? Maybe he really _was_ just having one of those bad days.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked down at his black runners. It would be right about now that Ven would cheer him up by making a funny face or reminding him of when Sora knocked the small bookcase over back when he was ten, and all of their mom's important papers were scattered everywhere. Even though Aqua was very angry with him, everyone couldn't help but laugh. It was then that Sora became a slight klutz.

A tear slipped down his cheek. No matter how hard he tries not to think about Ven, the more he feels broken. But the more he thought about Ven, the more pain he felt in his heart. He continued walking again. Roxas didn't even realise he was at his house until he ran head first into someone. "Ah, my bad."

He lifted his head, surprised and happy to see Axel standing in front of him. "Hey Sunnie" he smiled. "How was…you okay?" Axel raised his hand to touch Roxas' black eye, only to have him flinch away.

"Don't touch it!" Roxas snapped, covering his eye and stepped back. Axel retracted his hand in surprise.

"Sorry" Axel apologised. Roxas' face dropped, realizing what he did.

"No Axel…I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day."

"Aw man you too?" Roxas' head shot back up and tilted it to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" If Axel could cross his arms he would have and probably thrown some sort of childish tantrum. So Axel kicked a few of the stones around his feet onto the road and went into a rant instead.

"Ever since you left this morning everything's turned for the worst. Demyx came along and _begged_ me to tell you about Ven and his death…" Roxas' eyes widened but couldn't get a word in as Axel continued his rant. "…and the fact I know _exactly_ who is respons–" Axel was thrown to his side, luckily onto his right so he didn't land on his hand. "Su–"

"SHUT UP!" Now Roxas was furious. "Don't you DARE come to me about Ven's passing! You know NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED! I DO! I was there! I saw it all, right in front of me!" Roxas hands were shaking, his voice threatening to crack at any second, and what scared Axel more was Roxas towering over him.

"Sunnie, please…come on I didn't–"

"You didn't what?" growled Roxas. "You weren't involved? That you had nothing to do with it?" Axel couldn't speak. Of course he wasn't involved. He never got involved with anything that psycho did and still does. "So tell me" Roxas pushed Axel so he was lying on his back; Roxas' knee on his stomach pinning him down. He could have sworn Roxas was lighter than that. That's when Axel realised Roxas still had his school bag on his back. "What do you know about _him_?"

Axel swallowed the lump in his throat. Who knew Roxas could get so violent in a split second. Axel didn't even have time to run through what he said and Roxas snapped in an instant.

"Okay, okay…I'll tell you, but not now." The weight on his stomach increased, forcing the air from his lungs. "Alright I'll tell you but please…can I stand up?" Roxas hesitated for a moment before removing his bag, tossing it to the side and standing up, not bothering to help Axel.

Once on his feet, Axel looked Roxas in the eyes. He noticed something. Roxas wasn't angry at all. He was scared, scared that Axel could easily hurt him. So Axel took the defense. He stepped back, giving Roxas his personal space. But that only earned him a confused expression, like if he was being serious.

"Roxas." Now the blonde was complete surprised. Axel hadn't used his actual name until now. There was only one thing for it. Roxas calmed himself down, ready to listen to what his friend had to say. Axel was being serious, and he knew when to take his place.

"I'm listening…for everything." Axel smiled for a split second before it vanished. He took a deep breath.

"When we first met…when I heard about Ven and the fire…there was only one thing running through my head. It was _his_ fault, all of it!" Axel rubbed his forehead. He really didn't want to go back down that road again. "After your family he hit mine; me unparticular. I didn't know at the time until his face was all over the media. I was scared Roxas, but I still stayed with him."

"Get to the point" Roxas said annoyed.

"I thought you said you'd listen" Axel hissed. Roxas remained silent, standing his ground. "Anyway…when I _did_ find out he was a mass murderer and a complete psycho to top it all off…I didn't do anything. At the back of my mind I _knew_ I had to do something. But I never did. I stayed by his side using him as an excuse for everything." He paused to catch his breath. "So that's why I'm doing it now. Not for myself, not for the stupid police or because it's the right thing to do…I'm doing it for you and Ven, Roxas." The blonde's eyes widened. "Demyx came around earlier and told me…knocked some sense into me." Axel turned and walked over to the wall, leaning his back against it. "I'm really sorry for what happened to Ven…it has _his_ handiwork all over it."

They were silent. From what Roxas could see, his father standing inside beside the window. He could just see his right shoulder with his arms most likely crossed. Never in Roxas' life did he think he would have to listen to a speech like that. Has heartbreaking as it was, he felt it was true.

Roxas continued to stand there, thinking of something to say after everything. Axel still leaned against the wall, collecting his thoughts together if Roxas decided to scream and yell at him again. If he did, he was prepared. Axel looked towards Roxas to see his head bent and his shoulders shaking. Was he crying?

"Hey…Sunnie?" Roxas reached up to lightly touch his black eye. Axel stepped forward but Roxas stepped away like before when Axel touched his eye. "Sunnie?"

"Stay away from me" he said, barely above a whisper. Axel still advanced towards Roxas. Each step he took, Roxas took a step further away, keeping his distance. "Please…just stay away." Axel could see the hurt and sadness in Roxas' actions. He could see the tears flowing down his face like a river.

"Sunnie…please. Don't do this."

"I thought" sobbed Roxas. "I though you were my friend."

"I am Sunnie!"

"No!" Axel stopped. His hand was still outstretched. "No…you're not my friend. You're not the person that I thought I knew. Just…stay away from me."

"And why the hell should I!" Axel snapped.

"Because you threw your life in _his_ hands!" bit Roxas. "I always thought…that you were a great guy, even though you defended him when you first came here. But I put that past me when I told you about Ven. I thought maybe, you were just an unfortunate person like we were to be targeted but no. You actually hung out with him; let him get to know you and you stayed, even though you knew he was dangerous. Didn't you ever think of handing him in at all?"

Roxas didn't realise he was been taking small steps away from Axel, not realizing he now stood in the middle of the road. "Sunnie, you–"

"Just go away Axel. Leave me alone." Not even the beeping of an oncoming truck snapped Roxas out of his daze. He was too caught up in the moment that he only registered Axel running towards him.

On his own instinct he stepped back. It was then that he heard the frantic beeping from the truck. Shocked, Roxas could only watch as the truck came towards him, too fast to stop in time.

Time stopped for Roxas. He could hear his frantic heartbeat pounding against his eardrums. He didn't take any notice of Axel rushing towards him, or Terra yelling for him to move. He was too shocked that he would be joining Ven. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact to happen. When he was thrown down to the side he though maybe somehow it swerved and clipped him on his side.

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself lying on his side on the grass, on the other side of the road. He was in total shock. His father was shouting at the truck diver that stopped further down the road and he could hear heavy panting from above him. Slowly, Roxas turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw Axel above him.

"A…Axel?" Recovering from his own state of shock, Axel moved from above Roxas and sat to his right. The only reason he was panting was from terror. He and Roxas had just come close to certain death, and no mention it was his fault. Maybe he should have waited until Roxas got inside. That way they wouldn't have had that near death experience.

"Axel?" Roxas called again. He too was sitting up, but he was looking towards Terra who was flexing his arms like he was ready to give the truck driver a beating of a lifetime.

"You okay Sunnie?" Roxas turned to Axel. There was no expression on his face apart from his eyes hollow from the fear of being killed. Axel sighed. That was how he must have looked after being in the fire.

There was silence between them. The only sound was Terra's constant shouting at the driver for nearly running his son over, and the driver's own fiery temper shouting straight back.

"I saw Ven" Roxas said with no emotion. "He said…" Roxas looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds passed slowly overhead. "He said…that I should trust you. And that it's okay to feel sad about him passing, but I should focus on the other things too." Axel scoffed.

"Your brother is one hell of a guy" he commented, also looking up at the clouds. He chuckled lightly, but that didn't do anything to lighten the mood. "How 'bout we get inside." Axel stood and extended his hand towards Roxas. The blonde hesitated at first, but he reached out as well and Axel pulled him to his head.

"It's wasn't my god damn fault!" bellowed the driver, getting right up and personal at Terra. Axel and Roxas could only watch as the driver was to the ground. Terra soon had his knee pressed heavily on the fallen driver's chest, pinning him down in the same way Roxas did to Axel.

"I don't want to _ever_ see _you_ or your _trucks_ come past this area" he hissed. "They're not even supposed to anyway. Now get out of my sight!" Terra stood back up and watched as the man scrambled into his truck and drove off.

When Axel and Roxas were back on the other side of the road, Terra took Roxas aside and gave him a thorough search for any injuries. There was a couple on his arms from Axel having thrown himself and Roxas onto the grass on the other side. That was to be expected. "Thank the heavens you're alright." Terra brought his son into a strong embrace.

"I'm fine dad." Roxas returned the embrace. "Thanks to Axel." Terra turned his attention to the redhead standing off to the side.

"Thank you, for saving Roxas." Axel only shrugged like he did that sort of thing everyday. Terra shook his head and smiled. Axel may be a smartass at times, but he could be reliable in times of need. "Well anyway." Terra grabbed hold of Roxas' shoulders, bending down to his height. "This never happened. Not a word to your mother. She would freak if she knew." Roxas nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell her. I promise." Terra smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair, earning him a string of groans and complaining.

"How are you feeling? Now that you know about Axel." Roxas stopped fixing his hair and glanced towards Axel, not making eye contact.

"I don't…I don't know…I-I-I mean, he was with _him_, hung out with _him_…even though he knew…" He turned back to his father, no longer playing with his hair. "But he said he was going to fix what he did wrong and put that son of a bitch behind bars." Terra laughed at Roxas' sudden seriousness. Axel could only smile and shook his head. He was sure Roxas would reject him again but this surprised him.

Terra stood up straight. "That aside, we're waiting until Aqua and Kairi come home. After that, there'll most likely be a court hearing. You're going to have to speak up. Can you do that?" Roxas thought for a moment. He really didn't want to be a witness or a whatever, but what he REALLY didn't want to do was run through the whole 'Ven dies crushed in a house on fire' again. Once was bad enough.

Roxas crossed his arms. "I guess I have no choice do I?" Even though Terra asked if he could, he didn't have any choice in the matter. Layer's can call up anyone they please.

"Good. Let's go inside and wait." Roxas quickly grabbed his bag and followed his father and Axel inside. Once inside, he watched as Axel immediately went to the couch to throw himself onto it. Terra went towards the kitchen, probably to make lunch, so that left Roxas to do his homework on the kitchen table.

Axel absentmindedly stared at the ceiling as Roxas grabbed his book from his bag. _'I knew today was going to be a bad day.'_

**And there you have it. Not the confession you were expecting was it. Ah I'm evil like that aren't I? And you still don't know who it is yet, but I do! Man I'm such a tease too. Don't worry you'll find out next chapter who it is. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Just reminding you that school's started again so updates will be slightly slower unfortunately. Please bear along. **

**Reviews are nice and help speed the process. **


	7. Revealed

**GAAAAAH! Sorry for a SUCH late update but blame my teachers. They gave me too much work these past few weeks AND I have exams to top it off. So now all of the remaining chapters will be hand written and then transferred to my computer which in turn means longer waiting periods. Please don't hate me. I made it longer for your reading pleasure. **

**Disclaimer – Me's does not own Kingdom Hearts but me has copies of me's own. I own plotline. Idea came from playing Sims.**

**And I realised I never stated the town in which they're living. I didn't know where so let's pick Twilight Town coz I like that place –nods– **

The afternoon hit and by now, Aqua and Kairi were home. Terra had previously informed them over the phone of what was going to happen. Kairi had been the first to return. She was silent but a small smile on her face was all they needed to know she wasn't against it.

Aqua on the other hand, when she returned, wasn't happy. She had a scowl plastered on her features as she threw her bag onto the kitchen table. Most of her paperwork was forced out of the bag and spread across the table. One paperwork in particular was a truck incident someone reported right outside their house.

Aqua didn't say anything on the matter. It was obvious she wasn't having a good day. Sora picked up the paper of the truck incident and began reading. It didn't seem that interesting until he read the address and looked at the picture at the bottom. In it, you could see Terra running out of the house, Roxas standing motionless on the road and Axel running towards him.

"Roxas?" Sora put the paper down, his hand shaking and his head spinning. Guilty, Roxas turned around on the couch. He knew that tone of voice all too well. "Why didn't you say you nearly got run over by a truck?" Sora wasn't angry or upset. He was more shock he wasn't told.

Roxas sunk in his seat. "Well…I didn't want to say anything."

"What if you had been killed Roxas?" growled Aqua. She had a cup of tea in her hand that she could have possibly broken if she gripped it any tighter. "When I heard that you were nearly dead from my friends, I nearly panicked." Aqua slammed the cup on the table, the contents spilling over the top forming a small puddle around the cup. Kairi moved to grab the cloth.

Roxas wondered if being killed was better than watching his mother scowling at him. _'I would have been with Ven again, but he said not to. So I guess I'll just have to deal with it.'_ Roxas buried his face in one of the cushions on the couch.

Axel raised an eyebrow at his reaction. He too was sitting on the couch watching the TV, but it was time to get down to business. "Hey, Mrs. A?" Axel switched the TV off and stood up. "Terra and Roxas know, I'm sure my mother knows too…but it's now or never." The room went tense.

Yes, Terra and Roxas already know what's going on. Kairi rubbed her eyes, not from tiredness but from understanding. She knew her son better than anyone. She was just happy now was finally time to get started. Aqua knew as well. After all, Kairi _did_ tell her on the first night she and Axel arrived. It explained both Axel and Roxas' actions, but there was only one thing she needed.

"I need a name Axel" said Aqua. Axel looked out the window. Demyx was supposed to be here by now. Where was he?

"Marluxia Manona." Sora slammed his head onto the table.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh shit!"

"Sora! Watch your tongue" Aqua scolded. Sora shook his head.

"No mom you don't understand. I know who he is!"

"How the hell do you know who he is!" shouted Axel. "I'm the only person who's–"

"No not like that!" Sora rummaged through his laptop case. "Believe it or not, he's my chemistry professor." Aqua too was shuffling through her papers to find the document containing all the information she held on the fire cases.

"I need to know more Axel" said Aqua. "And your full cooperation." Axel nodded.

"Anything to help." Everyone took a seat at the table. Roxas sat next to his brother, Aqua and Kairi sitting opposite and Terra and Axel sitting at either head of the table.

"I found it!" exclaimed Sora. In his hand was a file he kept on all his teachers. "We were given this by Professor Manona himself. He said it would help some time down the track." And indeed it has. Sora handed to file to Axel.

The redhead flipped through the papers. On each teacher held their picture, their personality and teaching skills. None of them were interesting until he came across the one person. "That's him alright" he growled, glaring at the pink haired man that brought ruin to his life and so many others.

Axel threw the file with Marluxia's open over to Aqua. "Can…can we wait a minute."

Kairi grabbed hold of her son's hand and leaned in to whisper, "Are you feeling alright Apple Pie?" Roxas snickered from his seat at the nickname.

Axel glared at his friend, slightly embarrassed that Roxas actually heard his ridiculous nickname. The only reason his mother called him 'Apple Pie' was because when he was younger, his favourite dessert was apple pies. But Roxas continued his silent laughter.

A wicked grin formed on Sora's lips. "Apple Pie? Oh please, that's nothing." Roxas' laughter died instantly. He glared at his older brother.

"Don't you dare" he warned. Amused, Axel leaned in closer, resting his chin on his hand.

"Oh do tell Sora." Roxas punched Sora's arm, giving him the 'tell and you're dead' look. But Sora continued to grin and just pushed Roxas away, leaning in closer to Axel.

"Well, ever since little Roxy here was a baby, he's been the family's Pookie Bear." Axel burst into laughter, nagging his hand on the table. As for Sora, his shoulder was currently been physically abused by Roxas pounding at it with his fists. His intention was to give Sora a dead arm, doing so successfully when Sora's arm fell from its position resulting in Sora's head slamming onto the table. It was worth it though in Sora' opinion.

With the clear of his throat, Terra promptly stopped the scene from getting out of hand. "Axel's waiting for one of his friends to arrive." Aqua sighed and rubbed her forehead. Each passing second was a second too many. Marluxia could easily be planning another attack.

"But Marluxia could be planning something as we speak" said Aqua. "He's been too quiet for far too long." The room fell silent. They all had to admit. Since the target on Axel's house, Marluxia _has_ been quiet. "Axel, you were his recent victim and our family has suffered the loss of a dear family member." Roxas wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Axel eyed the blonde with sympathy as Sora used his good arm to hug Roxas, a small tear of his own running down his face. "But this needs to end here and now." Aqua pulled out a pen from her bag and began writing on a new page. "As a federal official, I am inclined to ask you if you wish for a lawyer Axel." But he shook his head.

"No. That won't be necessary."

"Are you positive?" asked Kairi. She wanted nothing more than to make her son feel safe. Axel nodded, resting his head on his hand again.

"Well just to make sure, I'll have my friend Aerith assigned to your case if we should ever go to court" said Aqua as she wrote down points on Marluxia and his crimes so far. Axel grunted lowly, but he knew it was for the better. "Now you should all know by now that Marluxia has been too quiet. Sora" The brunette jumped at his name being called. "How have Marluxia's actions been since Axel arrived?"

Sora thought for a moment. He never waited his teacher's attitude or their mood unless it was coming close to exams or assignments being due. He shrugged. "Well…I guess he's been happier for some reason. The first thing he brought up in the lesson was if anyone saw the news report on the fire accident."

"He must think I'm dead" growled Axel. "_That's_ why he's been quiet. If he knew I was alive he would be setting fires off where ever I am."

Terra shook his head before linking his finger and resting his elbows on the table. "You don't know that Axel. For all we know, he could be planning something and waiting for the commotion to calm before he hits again." Axel only scowled and looked out the window, hoping to catch a sight of Demyx running past.

And he did. It was a blur of black and yellow, but it was unmistakably him. The bang of the door as Demyx couldn't stop himself in time was another indicator that indeed Demyx had arrived. Before anyone could stand from their seats, Demyx had barged straight in and slammed the door shut, his back leaning against it.

"Demyx? Are you okay?" Axel has never seen his friend so scared before. It's only in times like these that Demyx _ever_ closes the door. Axel stood and advanced towards the shaking Demyx. Laying his hand on the blonde's shoulder he screamed. "Whoa!" Demyx fell to the floor.

"I saw Marluxia!" The room fell silent from shock. Even Axel gave his friend a weird look.

"What?"

Demyx placed a hand over his heart and slowed his breathing. "I saw…Marluxia." Why wasn't anyone surprised? Marluxia could have easily just passed him by like a normal person. He's been in disguise as a Collage professor with no other witnesses.

Axel sighed. "Demyx. You don't need to get freaked out because he passed you as you were walking." Demyx shook his head.

"No that's not it." He stood and dusted his skin tight jeans. "He was following me."

"Following you in what way?" asked Aqua, pen at the ready.

"I don't know if he was stalking me or just walking the same way I was." Demyx scratched the back of his neck, realizing that maybe he was overreacting. "But when I turned around when I got to the junction, he was gone." Axel rubbed his forehead.

"I think you were imagining things Dem." Demyx huffed and crossed his arms, not happy that his friend didn't believe him.

'Well none the less, can we please continue?" piped Aqua. It wasn't that she didn't believe this new person, it was just that it was late, she was tired and there was much to discuss. "Sora, could you go fetch a chair from outside?" Sora nodded and dashed out the back door, soon returning with the chair.

Demyx thanked Sora and took his seat beside Axel. "Have you started?"

"We have his identity and the record which contains all his attacks" Axel answered. "And yet there is still so much more to say about him." They all nodded and Aqua prepared a list of questions to ask.

"Let's get to the point. We want him behind bars as fast as possible. Axel, where's the location of his main hideout?"

"Well he has a few, and I've only ever been to the main branch once, but it's just outside of town. I can remember where it is."

"On Sunset Ridge?" Axel nodded.

"Yea that place. If you take the underground pass you'll be swamped with his henchmen. They don't take visitors lightly; even the trains are heavily guarded, but being a public area they don't confront you. From there, there's a back entrance to the building that only has a CCTV camera watches. Take out that camera and that'll give you your chance."

"What about the person who watches the cameras?" asked Roxas. After his little depression, he was enticed to know more.

"That would be Luxord's job. He's in charge of security and likes to gamble, so most of his attention is on cards or poker chips." Aqua quickly jotted the information down, already assembling a team of men to infiltrate the hideout.

Aqua passed a piece of paper to Axel. "I'll need a rough sketch of the building like any entrances, windows, floors and rooms." Axel nodded, accepting the pen from Sora and began his quick sketch.

"What's your part in all this Demyx?" asked Sora, his head resting the back of his hand. The blonde jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to talk to him.

Demyx sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "For starters, I'm the one to got Axel in hospital…with the whole broken hand." That earned him a dig in the ribs courtesy of Axel. "And well I suppose I'm Axel's best friend. Even through the worst of times we've made up and put it behind us. As for the Marluxia issue…well I only know things that Axel has told me. He never really spoke much of him; just that he posed as his uncle and got him out of school some days."

"And the fires?"

"Axel told me about them. I did witness one however, one of his earlier ones, but I was too scared to come up because Axel would have hated me for it." Axel finished his sketch and handed it back to Aqua, thanking Sora for the pen too.

Aqua was inclined to know more. "Which fire was this?" Demyx swallowed.

"Ummm…well it was…you know…"

"Spit it out we don't have all day!"

"ItwasthefireVendiedin!"The room fell silent. Despite Demyx's fast words, the mention of Ven set the rest in place. Beside Demyx, Roxas was shaking in anger; his head bent covering his eyes with his hair. Everyone could see Roxas' anger. It was nothing new to them now, but Axel did back away slightly remembering how Roxas acted when they first met and just a few hours ago.

Sora grabbed Roxas' shoulders, giving him a little shake. "Hey calm down" he whispered. "It's not his fault."

"Of course it's his fault!" spat Roxas. Shooting up, he made to punch Demyx until he bled and begged for mercy, but Sora and Terra beat him to it.

Sora made a quick move to grab Roxas around his middle, holding him back the best he could. Technically Sora was stronger, but when Roxas became enraged like he is now, anything can happen. Terra was at Roxas' side holding his son's fist in place and restraining the other by his side.

"Listen to me Roxas" said Terra lowly. "Demyx is not your punching bag. It was _not_ his fault." Roxas struggled against his family's hold.

"He was there! Outside! He could have called the cops but he didn't! He could have saved Ven! But NO! He just ran away like the pansy he is!" Roxas' head was thrown to the side so suddenly he was too shocked to move.

"Axel! What was that about?" Axel ignored his mother, pulling his arm back and flexing his fingers.

"I will not have you talk that was about my friend" she said darkly. Roxas slowly turned his head, shocked even more that Axel was the one that hit him and not his father. Axel's eyes were dark and menacing, practically begging Roxas to continue his antics.

"He may have seen it…but did you ever think he may have been frightened! You would be too if you were walking to your friend's house and saw the events take place before your eyes! Put yourself in other people's shoes before you go attacking them!" With that he sat back down, an obvious scowl on his features.

The hold on Roxas didn't falter until Roxas bowed his head, offering a small apology to Demyx. Demyx just shook his off saying it was his fault for mentioning it and won't do it again. Now Roxas was deemed to be 'calm' even though he was still angered, but not dangerous. Seats were taken once again and the pervious actions continued.

Aqua sighed and looked at the sketch. Upon, inspection the building had three floors and a basement. A large number of rooms were shaded with unknown contents whereas the others had a list of objects and people. The very top floor only had one room; Marluxia's. All his equipment was listed on the side, too many to count and that was only what Axel could remember. Not surprising were the lack of windows and entrances. Seems like Marluxia wanted people in but not out. Sadly there were no labels for security cameras apart from the one mentioned before, so infiltration will be difficult.

The basement was shaded meaning anything could happen down there. Whether or not that's where people stupid enough to actually go into the building were kept dead or by some miracle alive. It could also be a storage for weapons and such, but it was clear that the basement was one place that was unwise to go to.

The camera room was located on the second floor right beside the staircase. Highly for convenience or possibly a trap. All the henchmen Marluxia employed were scattered throughout the building. Why he needed henchmen in the first place was strange seeing he only started fires. Something wasn't right about that. There was at least four in every room, so whatever was in those rooms was obviously of some value.

"Did you get a good look in any of the rooms?" Aqua just needed to know for herself upfront. Axel shrugged.

"At the time maybe. But I can hardly remember what was in those rooms. I remember they were very busy guys, but Marluxia's room I stayed in the most that day. He said something along the lines of security reasons I had to stay there."

Terra closed his eyes and leaned back. "So that's why there's such a long list for his room right?" Axel mumbled something to himself about having a stupid memory when he really needs it.

All was silent at the table as Aqua made a few more notes on the building, the men inside and the camera positioned on the outside. Sora began to fidget with his pen, something playing on his mind about the situation. Roxas sat quietly despite his earlier actions, and eyed the papers his mother had in front of her. Terra by now had stood up; the tension in the room was getting too much for him. He may be the best army soldier, but that didn't mean he took situations like this with a calm head.

Kairi was worried sick for her son. Axel was shaking in his seat, pretending not to notice and kept a straight face. His eyes don't lie and Kairi could see straight through them. Demyx on the other hand looked relatively calm after the attempted attack. He was technically only there for Axel's support, proving to be such as he couldn't really answer the questions given.

Aqua sighed and put her pen down. She rubbed her temples. A migraine was beginning to appear and she didn't like it. There was too much to do in such little time. She spoke up, "Alright. I think that's all my head can take for one night." The others nodded in agreement. Although it may not have been a lot, but just learning about something takes the brain time to adjust and absorb it all. Not to mention having to deal with Roxas' outburst at Demyx witnessing the fire on their family. It would be helpful to have more information, but all the information needed was already acquired from others who also witnessed.

"Will I be needed next time?" Demyx asked as he and Axel stood from their chairs. Axel shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine from now on. Thanks anyway." Demyx merely shrugged and slapped Axel's back. The redhead growled at Demyx who realised it was the wrong thing to do.

"Well anyway, I'll catch ya later." Demyx turned to the rest of those standing from the table, Sora and Roxas stretching in the same way it looked like they were twins. "It was nice to meet you all."

"Nice of you to join Demyx." Kairi ruffled Demyx's hair. Unlike Sora, Roxas and Axel who just moaned and shuffled away, Demyx screamed and ran to the nearest window, desperately trying to fix his hair. Everyone laughed. That was just the thing they need to lift the dark mood.

Say one last goodbye, Demyx ran out the door, once again forgetting to close it behind him. Terra shuffled to close the door. Rubbing his forehead he glanced at the clock. 10 o'clock it read. Despite having slept most of the day, he was still tired. "I'm off to bed."

"I'll be with you in a sec" said Aqua tiredly, slowly packing away the papers and placing them in a safe place in between the books on the bookcase.

Kairi gave Axel a light kiss on his forehead before going to her room. "Goodnight Apple Pie"

"Night mom."

Sora grabbed his younger brother into a headlock, giving him a small noogie. "Don't look so down. This'll all be over soon." Axel couldn't help but overhear that comment. Was Roxas actually worried about him, or was it to do with Ven?

After everyone said their goodnights, Roxas and Axel retired to Roxas' room. "Man it's good to lie on an _actual_ bed." Axel sighed contently as he allowed himself sink into the mattress.

"Was the Hospital bed really that bad?" asked Roxas, stripping down and quickly putting on his night shirt and shorts. As embarrassed as he was to have to change in front of Axel, he could have sworn he felt Axel's eyes watching his every movement, but when he turned around Axel was lying on his side facing the window. "Aren't you gonna change?"

Wearily, Axel turned onto his back as not to crush his hand. "Well I would but removing my shirt is more difficult than it sounds. Can ya help?" Roxas visibly blushed. He was hearing things right? Axel _didn't_ just ask him to strip him of his shirt right? But when Axel stood, Roxas' face turned redder than a tomato.

Axel smirked. "You okay there Sunnie? You're getting some serious colour there." Axel stood and poked Roxas' flaming cheek.

"T-Take it off yourself!" Roxas stuttered, backing away from Axel and falling onto the bed. "Y-You're a grown person now…you d-do it." Axel continued to smirk and turned away. Carefully he unhooked the sling on his shoulder and gently let his hand fall beside him. No wonder why the doctors wanted him to have his hand like that. The blood suddenly rushing to his hand was painful to say the least.

Dumping the sling on Roxas' bed, Axel began the arduous task of removing his shirt. He was originally going to try and make Roxas all hot and bothered, but now realizing his own words, that idea went flying out the window. Using his arms was no problem, but with only one hand working properly, it was annoying. But he managed in the end after twisting and turning his body, even bending over to grab the back and pull it over his head once his right arm was free.

Smiling triumphantly Axel turned back to Roxas to boast, only to have the smile turn into a smirk once again. Roxas was hiding under the blankets with a small tuft of blonde hair poking out from the top. _'Well what do ya know? I made Sunnie hot and bothered without even trying. Man I'm good.'_

**THERE! This took waaaaaaaaay longer than I wanted. Sorry for the long wait. Any spelling/grammar mistakes tell me a.s.a.p. and I'll fix them.**

**I'm awarding those who give good criticism a small one-shot. It can be from Kingdom Hearts, OHSHC, Naruto, HTTYD, SSBB or Shugo Chara. Want one? Criticism is the price and I'll contact you on details. **

–**nods. Neck crack- not again.**


	8. Met the Neighbour

**I had a 2 week break a little while ago but I didn't update because I was going around the place doing stuff (and having a birthday party. Yay me I'm 19 now)**

**I'll try and update at least once a month (twice if time allows)**

**I think a small cool down is in order. **

**Disclaimer – Me's does not own Kingdom Hearts but have copies of me's own. Plotline is mine. Idea came from playing Sims.**

Early the next morning Axel was the first to wake. It was still dark outside. Axel groaned in pain as he realised he was lying on his broken hand. Turning back onto his left he looked out the window. Not a cloud in the sky but it was windy. Being in a house made on concrete the wind didn't whistle in and out the cracks nor was their any sound of creaking.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Uncomfortable.

Axel sat up, the bed creaking slightly. He glanced over to Roxas, checking to see if he didn't wake him. Not even a movement. Only with the small snores coming from the blonde did you know he was alive.

Looking out the window again Axel sighed. His hand was really hurting and the doctors said not to take the morphine tablets during the night. He knew it was for a reason but the need for one was great.

Axel pushed the thought aside. He didn't want to worry everyone again. He's done enough damage already. What he needed was a distraction. _'Outside'_ the wind seemed to be calling. So why not?

Slowly Axel got out of bed. The wind may not be causing any sounds in the house, but he never trusted himself when it came to sneaking out. He couldn't even be bothered to grab his shirt that lay at the end of the bed, or borrow Roxas' dressing gown that hung on the edge of the wardrobe door. His trousers would have to do, maybe his shoes.

Sneaking out the house was fairly easy actually. He was expecting something to appear under his feet and have someone wake up and spot him. But no. Nothing. Axel went out the back, shivering as the cold air hit his warm body like a ton of bricks. It was colder than he thought, but he kept going until he sat on one of the wooden chairs.

Axel leaned back in the chair, looking up at the cloudless sky. The stars shun in all their brilliance without the moon there blocking their light. _'When was the last time I stopped and looked at the stars?'_ Axel asked himself. He smiled to himself as he played the childish game of dot-to-dot, making faces, words and animals. He didn't know the real constellations so he made up his own. One of which was a cat being chased by a dog. It only came out during the Autumn so maybe he could find it.

Sadly no. It wasn't there yet. _'Give it a month and it'll be there.'_ He continued to gaze at the stars, spelling out a very lopsided 'Roxas' along with his own. A twig snapping somewhere to Axel's right startled him. _'Have they found me?'_ was the only thought doing through his head. Some more twigs snapped getting louder and louder, only making Axel's heart rate rise by the second.

Something big flew over the fence aimed at Axel. On instinct he ducked. But that didn't stop the onslaught. More and more sticks were being thrown over the fence, along with some footballs and surprisingly a small plastic chair fit for a child. All that was left was the kitchen sink and Axel could make his very own stick house.

The onslaught didn't stop as Axel was forced off the chair as a _branch_ was thrown in his direction. _'What the heck is this guy's problem?' _It was either someone who hated Axel, or someone was _really_ bored and decided to play target practice with him as the target. So far, the aiming was pretty good; there was at most a meter gap from where Axel was originally to where he jumped to.

The attack stopped and up popped a child's head and shoulder. "Ge' off of Roxy's chair! That's not yours! Go away!" She couldn't have been more than six years old with bright red hair draping down past her thin shoulders. In the dark her eyes looked black with a deep scowl on her face.

'_The chair?'_ Axel glanced over to the chair currently standing in the middle of the garden. "I'm not sitting on the chair" he called.

"But you wear" she hissed.

"It's pronounced 'were'"

"I don' care!" Another large stick was thrown at him. Just barely getting out of the way Axel ran for the fence. Being just a foot higher than he was, it was and easy jump up. Grabbing the top with his left hand and using his feet as braces, Axel towered over the young girl. Yet she didn't move, not even a flinch.

Axel smirked at the girl's bravery. "I have to say, I'm impressed." The girl smirked back at him.

"Got it all from Roxy" she said proudly. "He said I should be tough and not let anyone push me over." Axel's smirk changed to a smile and brought his broken hand to rest on her head.

"I gotta say, you are one tough little girl. What's your name?" The girl pulled herself up to sit on the fence. Axel could see that she hadn't been standing on anything, just holding herself up in a similar way that he was. Axel jumped down and she followed, nearly falling over when she hit the ground.

She held her arms out to steady herself. "My name's Sakura, after the cherry blossom trees."

"Gentle name for a tough girl, good combination." Axel pointed to himself. "Name's Axel. I'm staying here with Sunnie's family for a while."

"Did something happen?" asked Sakura, looking around at the amount of sticks and a branch she threw. Trust a little kid to have a natural curiosity about everything.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Yea you could say that." Now Axel could get a good look at Sakura. She wasn't wearing pajamas as he thought she might, instead, wearing a long sleeved checkered jumper with connected pockets at the bottom, her jeans were black and ripped at the knees and white bulky runners on her feet obvious for rough activities. On her neck she wore a cherry blossom choker chain with the letter 'S' hanging off just underneath. Her hair was longer like he thought; down past her knees hanging loosely. What caught Axel off guard was the black around Sakura's eyes. She couldn't be wearing make up at her age.

Axel winched as Sakura gently held Axel's broken hand. It reminded him of how Roxas held it before he was rushed to hospital. "What happened to your hand? Did you get in a fight?" Was fighting always on her mind?

"No actually. I…I did something stupid." Sakura examined the hand, wanting to take it all in. Carefully she turned it, gently touching places that just so happened to hurt the most.

"I broke my hand once. Roxy healed it." Axel chuckled.

"He healed it?"

"Of course he did. He knows a lot on med…medi…mediclinal stuff."

"Medical."

"Yea whatever." Sakura held Axel's hand up to his chest. "Keep it up. That way the muscles don't squish it." Axel marveled at her knowledge on medical practices.

So not to offend the girl Axel held his hand up and knelt down on one knee to meet her eyes. "For someone of your age, you know a lot on medicine." Sakura smiled brightly.

"I wanna be like my mamma. She's a healer and I will be too!" Her eyes sparkled in a way Axel could only imagine a child could hold. "She uses plants and herbs though."

"You remind me of Sunnie. He wants to be one too." Sakura giggled. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour? I'm sure you have school in a few hours." The giggling stopped and the girl looked down at her feet. Sakura began fidgeting with the hem of her jumper and swaying back and forth.

"I…I can't sleep. Mamma says that…ever since I was born…I've never slept. I don't even feel like sleeping it looks really weird." She traced the black around her eyes. "And the black means I'm really tired but I'm not." She looked up slowly, expecting Axel to call her a freak and walk back inside. But he didn't.

Instead, Axel messed her hair. "You're expecting me to run away aren't you?" Sakura didn't say anything, scared what he would think. "Everyone's different. I'm sure you'll be able to sleep someday." Surprised, Sakura slowly smiled and nodded.

"You know what Roxy told me?"

"No I don't."

"He said, whenever I wear this jumper, I'll defiantly be whatever I want to be." Axel eyed the checkered jumper.

"Was this his?" he asked, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Yep. He said he wore it all the time and then he gave it to me for my birthday last year." Axel chuckled. He really didn't see Roxas as a person who would want children, but taking care of people seemed to come naturally to him.

Axel moved to sit down on one of the garden chairs again, being sure not to sit on Roxas' one. He didn't want Sakura to start throwing sticks at him again. Oh right. The sticks. Now that he thought of it, the garden was littered with sticks, big and small, including that branch that sat in the middle. "You know, we're going to have to clean this is up."

Sakura smirked and ran back to the fence, jumping up and easily climbing to the top. "Sorry but you're on your own. Mamma will be waking up soon and you don't want to see her angry in the morning. BYE!" And with that a small thump from the opposite side was heard along with cheeky giggling.

Axel scowled. She seriously didn't expect him to believe that lie right? He's heard that one too many times to know when someone's lying. After all, Axel used that excuse a few times himself; slightly modified but pretty much the same excuse.

The sky was beginning to light up, yet sun still hadn't risen. It wouldn't be long until it would, and with that the household. Axel didn't have a lot of time to clean up the whole garden and he _really_ didn't want to clean it anyway. Now was the perfect time for an excuse.

'_You know what? If they ask, I'll just say it was windy.'_ Happy with his quick thinking, Axel walked inside, being quiet doing so. Partly closing the door, he got the shock of his life when the kitchen light was turned on. Instead of the door closing quietly like he wanted, it ended up slamming, ringing through the quiet house.

"I see you're awake." It was only Roxas, standing next to the light switch in his white dressing gown. "How long?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed that Roxas was the one causing him a heart attack. "A while" he answered. Roxas looked out the window towards the scattered sticks.

"I see Sakura attacked you. What did you do?" He wasn't angry, or surprised, or even displaying any emotion.

"You should go back to bed." Axel pushed Roxas by the shoulders, even using his broken hand. It was technically just sitting on Roxas' shoulder but it would work. "You're tired and lacking emotion." Roxas stopped him and pushed Axel's hands away, being careful of the broken one.

"No. This happens sometimes." Roxas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"Well-"

"And I could hear you yelling." Silence fell between the two of them. Axel had no idea what to say. He never realised he was yelling as Sakura bombarded him with everything she could get her hands on.

"I was?" Roxas nodded.

"I'm surprised my mom and dad didn't wake up, or at least my dad being a soldier and all." Roxas shrugged and moved to the couch, throwing himself onto his stomach which his face pressed into one of the cushions. "Foooooow hired."

Axel couldn't help but chuckle to himself and moved to sit on the ground in front of the couch, his back leaning against it. Roxas turned his head to look at the TV, debating to turn it on or not. The controller was just sitting on the small table beside the couch, he could easily watch it.

Then again, Sora's room was just behind them and his parents were just on the other side of the wall where the TV sat. The blonde groaned in annoyance and shoved his head back into the cushion. The last time he had a nightmare and decided to watch the telly, Terra came out and pulled the plug out. Well he _did_ just return for a small vacation that day, so that didn't help the situation.

Once again Axel couldn't help but chuckle. For once, Roxas was being childish instead of his usual depressed, angered and perverted (in Axel's view) self.

A smack on Axel's head made him stop. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Roxas.

"Fop afing a' me!" came Roxas' muffled voice. Axel continued glaring at Roxas until something bright shun in his eyes. Startled, Axel jumped and covered his eyes with his hands. Muffled laughter could be heard coming from Roxas. How the blonde knew Axel jumped was beyond him.

"I am going to kill you one day you know that Sunnie" he joked, removing his hands only to squint as the sun's rays beat into the room. "Already? How long was I outside for?" No reply came to him. Roxas had stopped laughing too.

Axel raised an eyebrow. _'He didn't just suffocate himself did he?'_ Slowly, Axel rose to his feet, keeping an eye on Roxas. _'He's planning something I know it.'_ Tentatively he shook Roxas' shoulder. There was no response. Annoyed, Axel shook harder. Again nothing happened. "Haha, very funny Sunnie. You can stop now." Roxas lay still.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but Axel grabbed hold of Roxas' hair and lifted his head. There was no yelling and screaming in pain, no protest for that matter. The blonde's eyes were shut and his mouth hung open. Gentle snores could be heard. He was asleep. Just like that. Roxas had fallen back asleep.

Axel smiled. If only he could do that all those times he woke up in the middle of the night. He gently laid Roxas' head back onto the cushion, turning it to the side so he wouldn't suffocate.

Axel moved to walk away. He should really go and gather those sticks, even if his previous thoughts _were_ to lie and not have to do any work. But he kind of felt guilty now that he's spent a little time with Roxas, even if he _did_ whack him across the head.

A step forward and Axel found himself unable to move further. A hand had stretched out and taken hold of his trouser leg. "Don't go." Axel turned his head around to see Roxas staring blankly ahead. He wasn't asleep. He was faking.

"Get some sleep. You have school soon." The grip on his trousers tightened. Axel sighed. Even with the lack of emotion Roxas was strong. Too strong for his own good. He gave in. "Sit up." Roxas did so and Axel sat next to him, his right arm lying on top of the couch.

Roxas took his as an invitation and latched onto Axel, his arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. He was warm, despite having been outside in the bone chilling wind that would leave anyone with pneumonia.

It was uncomfortable with Roxas' lying on his shoulder. They needed a more comfortable position, even if he was to receive death glares from Terra and have another threat shot his way. Both it meant that both Axel and Roxas wouldn't end up being stiff or sore afterwards.

Axel moved to rest his back on the couch and his head on the armrest. His legs were off the couch slightly awkwardly but it wasn't uncomfortable. Roxas was pulled down to rest on Axel's chest, his hands still around the redhead's waist. Axel's right hand rested on Roxas' back while his other hung off the couch, swinging lazily back and forth.

There was a notable blush across the blonde's cheeks, but for once Axel paid no mind to it. Roxas had a nightmare and asked for Axel's comfort. "Axel?"

"Hm?"

Silence.

"Thanks."

**And I'm done. Took me a while to write this due to constant writers block. Anyone experience that? It sucks doesn't it? The last part wasn't very good in my opinion so I may change that in the future **

**Constructive criticism will be rewarded with a one-shot from either of these – **

**Naruto**

**Shugo Chara**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Super Smash Bros.**

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**Ouran High School Host Club**


End file.
